Luna Lovegood et le journal du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Dan534
Summary: Les plans de Tom Jedusor tombent à l'eau lorsque Ginny Weasley perd son journal. Luna Lovegood le retrouve et... une série de conversations étranges s'en suit. - Luna ? - Oui, Tom ? - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... je crois que tu es peut-être folle. TRADUCTION
1. Bonjour ?

_Nouvelle fiction à laquelle je m'adonne ! Les chapitres seront publiés tous les dimanches, et l'auteure de cette merveille (qui m'a permis de la traduire) est **The madness in me** (lien de la fanfiction originale dans le profil). Sugar, comme j'aime l'appeler, à accepter d'être ma bêta-reader, et je la remercie infiniment pour ce si gentil service._

 **Nb chapitres (VO) :** 35

 **Nb chapitres traduits :** 5

 _ **A bientôt !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre un : Bonjour ?**_

 **29/11/1992**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé à pisté les mouvements d'une probable infestation de joncheruines autour de la tour est. La pâte de navet a eu un petit succès bien que je pense que les résultats soient insuffisants. Demain, je vais essayer la même chose en rajoutant un oignon.

 _Qui êtes-vous ? Et de quoi parlez-vous au nom de la barbe de Merlin ?_

Bonjour ?

 _Bonjour. Qui es-tu ? Et où est Ginny ?_

Ginny ?

 _Oui, Ginny._

Ginny Weasley ?

 _Oui, Ginevra Molly Weasley. La propriétaire de ce journal._

C'est le journal de Ginny ?

 _Oui, je pense qu'on a compris que c'est son journal. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as ?_

Je l'ai trouvé. Je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait et toutes les pages étaient blanches. J'ai donc pensé que sa disparition ne ferait de mal à personne.

 _Eh bien désormais tu sais à qui il est et tu peux le rendre sur le champ. Où est Ginny ?_

Vu qu'il est vingt-et-une heure, je dirais dans son dortoir.

 _Formidable. La première chose que tu pourras faire demain matin sera de me rendre à ma propriétaire._

A qui suis-je en train de parler ?

 _Au journal intime._

Et comment est-ce possible ?

 _Je suis enchanté. Je dois répondre aux interrogations de mon propriétaire et lui prodiguer de bons conseils afin de l'aider._

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'enchantements.

 _C'est parce que tu es un enfant. Je suis certain qu'il y a encore bon nombre de choses dont tu n'as pas entendu parler._

Non… je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Un parchemin charmé ne peut que donner des réponses préalablement basées sur les instructions du charmeur. S'il pouvait être amené à conseiller qui que ce soi, je le saurai.

 _Bien… N'aurais-je pas affaire à une Serdaigle ?_

Si. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Je suis Luna. Et toi ?

 _Mon nom est Tom et tu attises ma frustration, Luna. J'insiste d'être de nouveau près de chez Ginny le plus vite possible._

Non. Je pense que tu vas rester avec moi pendant encore quelque temps, Tom.

* * *

 **Note auteure originale**

Je place le disclaimer ici, au tout premier chapitre, comme ça par la suite je posterai directement l'histoire sans. Je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter ou un autre personnage issu de cette même saga. Je ne tire non plus aucun profit de cette histoire tout droit sortie de ma tête.

Les chapitres seront publiés irrégulièrement. La plupart du temps, il n'y aura que des conversations entre Tom et Luna dans une UA où Ginny perd le journal avant d'être sous son influence.

La plupart des chapitres seront comiques. Les avis et suggestions sont bienvenues !


	2. L'enfance

**Hello hella ! Ici Dan, et je vous présente ce deuxième chapitre ! Sachez que l'auteure originale de cette merveilleuse fanfiction (lien dans mon profil), c'est-à-dire _The madness in me_ , a inventé différentes créatures dans le même genre que les Joncheruines, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous voyez des noms qui n'apparaissent pas dans la saga originale !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreux reviews, followers et favoris, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne pensais pas que la traduction aurait autant de succès... Merci ! J'ai tout rapporté à l'auteure originale, elle vous remercie aussi pour vos avis !**

 **Voilà, c'est tout !**

 **Nb chapitres (VO) : 38**

 **Nb chapitres traduits : 6**

 **Note du 24/07/17 : Le site a complètement planté lorsque j'ai voulu poster le chapitre hier, et je m'en excuse. Je le poste donc ajourd'hui, mais sachez que si jamais dans l'avenir je ne poste pas un chapitre le dimanche, il le sera dans les jours qui suivent.**

 **Dan**

* * *

 _Luna, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines, et comme tu peux le constater, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Tu veux bien me ramener auprès de ma propriétaire, maintenant ?_

Pas tout de suite.

 _Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu te sens seule, Luna ? Tu as besoin d'un ami ? Je peux être ton ami, Luna. Parle-moi de toi, je t'écouterai. Je serai là pour toi._

Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part, Tom.

 _Je suis gentil, Luna. Excuse-moi si j'ai pu te sembler brusque, la première fois que nous nous sommes parlés. Je sentais seulement que je me devais de retourner chez Ginny, qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu as plus besoin de moi qu'elle. Laisse-moi être ton ami, Luna. Laisse-moi être un confident pour toi._

Vraiment, Tom ? Tu en sûr ?

 _Bien sûr que oui. Je suis un journal, c'est ce pourquoi j'existe. Raconte-moi une histoire… Tu veux bien me parler de ton enfance ?_

Oui, je veux bien. Mes parents sont Xenophilius et Pandora Lovegood, ils ont été de brillants sorciers et m'ont appris tout ce que je sais. Ils m'ont enseigné tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les Gruffles et les Todges lorsque j'avais seulement cinq ans.

 _Hum, les Gruffles et les Todges, bien sûr._

Ce n'est pas tout. A mes six ans, ma mère m'a appris comment capturer un lutin à cinq ailes, et à mes huit ans, elle m'a montré comment chanter pour pouvoir attirer une nymphe des Mousses.

 _Des Mousses… Tu en es une ?_

Ne fais pas l'idiot, bien sûr que non.

 _D'accord, continue._

Où en étais-je, déjà ? Parler de sa disparition me chamboule et m'empêche de me concentrer sur ce que je dis.

 _Tu parles de ta mère._

Oh oui. Elle était une merveilleuse mère, mais je l'ai malheureusement perdue à mes neuf ans. Il y eu un terrible accident à cause d'un sort qu'elle créait pour paralyser les Toadies.

 _Pour paralyser quoi ? Je veux dire… Je suis désolé, ça a dû être une terrible épreuve pour toi._

Ça l'était. Elle me manque beaucoup. Après qu'elle soit partie, il ne restait plus que mon père et moi. Il a fait de son mieux, mais je sais qu'il est difficile d'à la fois élever un enfant et de gérer un journal, tout ça sans aucune aide. Dès que je le pouvais, je cherchais des occupations à faire seule. Parfois, je jouais avec les enfants qui habitaient à côté.

 _Oh… Tu avais beaucoup d'amis ?_

Oui, au début. Par la suite, beaucoup d'entre eux ont cessé de passer du temps avec moi après la toute première chasse aux vanderswumps que j'avais organisé. Encore aujourd'hui, je continue de penser que c'était leurs parents qui leur disaient de s'éloigner de moi. Ils devaient sans doute croire que les vanderwumps étaient dangereux et qu'ils allaient les blesser, ce qui est bête vu que tout le monde sait que les vanderswumps sont des créatures douces qui ne mangent que les mouches.

 _Tu sais quoi, Luna ? Ginny a beaucoup, beaucoup plus besoin de moi. Rapporte-moi chez elle. Tout de suite !_

Oh, je devrais peut-être te raconter ma première rencontre avec les Golden Flue Sprouts. C'était une expérience très émouvante pour moi, comme j'en suis sûre est le cas pour la plupart des filles.

 _Luna ? Luna ?! Arrête d'écrire._

Je venais tout juste d'avoir dix ans quand mon père et moi étions partis en Italie dans l'espoir d'assister à une migration de Gruffles…

 _S'il te plaît ?_


	3. Les brutes

**Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés ! Excusez-moi pour cette absence... je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien publié depuis août. Les cours, peut-être ! En attendant, je tiens à vous dire que je compte poster tous les chapitres que j'ai traduits d'un seul coup, aujourd'hui... donc ça va être une avalanche de notifications ;p Voilà, c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Dan**

* * *

 _Est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer sur moi ?_

Non.

 _Si, tu pleures._

Je ne pleure pas.

 _Si._

Oui, je pleure. Et alors ?

 _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

 _Je suis un journal intime. Tu es supposée parler de tes tracas dans les journaux tels que moi._

Ce n'est rien. Juste quelques filles pourries gâtés de ma classe.

 _Gâtés comment ?_

Eh bien, j'ai été collée pour m'être rendue en cours sans mes livres, même si j'étais certaine de les avoir. J'ai donc pensé que c'était un coup des nargoles et l'ai dit au professeur, mais il ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde. Après la classe, j'ai découvert que c'était les filles de mon dortoir qui les avaient caché pour m'attirer des ennuis.

 _C'était méchant de leur part._

Oui.

 _Je peux t'aider à te venger d'elles, si tu le souhaites._

Comment ?

 _Je connais un petit mot très puissant. Il n'a rien de dangereux, mais il les mettra K. O._

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _C'est très simple. Il n'a pas besoin d'un quelconque mouvement de poignet ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait les inquiéter. Tu n'as qu'à pointer ta baguette sur elles et dire Endoloris._

Tom… C'est le Doloris.

 _Non, ça ne l'est pas._

Si, ça l'est.

 _Non._

Si !

 _Non, je te le jure. Juste essaie-le. Tu te sentiras mieux après._

Je n'utilise pas de sortilège impardonnable sur mes camarades de classe.

 _Très bien. De toute façon, peu importe. Amuse-toi bien en retenue._


	4. Les Nargoles

Tom ?

 _Quoi encore ?!_

Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais vu de nargole ?

 _Si je réponds oui, tu me rapporteras chez Ginny ?_

Oui ou non ?

 _Oui, bien sûr que oui, Luna. Qui n'en a jamais vu ?_

Si tu en as déjà vu un, à quoi ressemblait-il ?

 _Il était très… hum… Tu pourrais me les décrire ?_

Tu n'en a pas vu, pas vrai ?

 _Bien sûr que non, espèce d'enfant ridicule, je n'ai jamais vu une de tes créatures imaginaires ! Rapporte-moi à Ginny !_

Et un gnome des bois ?

 _Non._

Et une…

 _NON !_


	5. Les théories

Tu as toujours été un journal intime ?

 _Oui._

Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies toujours été.

 _Et pourquoi ?_

Tu ne parles pas comme.

 _Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? A combien de journal intime as-tu déjà parlé ?_

Juste un seul, toi.

 _Alors, pourquoi peux-tu dire que je ne parle pas comme un journal intime ? Si je suis ta seule référence, ne serait-il pas plus juste de dire que je parle exactement comme un journal le devrait ?_

Peut-être bien que oui. Mais je reste sur ma position.

 _Je me moque complètement de ce que tu penses._

Tu es peut-être un fantôme qui hante ce journal.

 _C'est absurde. Les fantômes ne hantent pas les objets, ce n'est qu'une superstition idiote._

Je le sais, mais c'est la seule théorie qui tient la route que j'aie pour le moment.

 _Préviens-moi lorsque tu en trouveras une meilleure._

Tom ?

 _Quoi, Luna ?_

Comment es-tu mort ?

 _Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne suis pas un fantôme !_

Est-ce qu'un Nightshade t'a dévoré ? Il paraît qu'ils sont très dangereux. Un collier d'orge t'aurait protégé.

 _Je ne porterai pas d'orge sur moi._

Évidemment, ou le Nightshade ne t'aurait jamais eu.

 _Je n'ai pas été tué pas un Nightshade. Ni par quoique ce soit d'autre. Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un fantôme !_

Très bien. Je te crois.

 _Enfin._

Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de porter un collier d'orge autour de ton cou. Moi, je le mets dans mes chaussettes.

 _Je m'en fiche… Attends… Tu as de l'orge dans les chaussettes ?_

Oui.

 _Vraiment ?_

Vraiment.

 _Tu te promènes vraiment dans le château avec des épis de blé à l'intérieur de tes chaussettes ?_

Bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les Nightshades sont très dangereux.

 _Et qu'est-ce que le blé doit faire ?_

Me protéger.

 _Comment ?_

Comme ça.

 _Et comment peux-tu être certaine que ça fonctionne ?_

Bien entendu que ça marche, je n'ai pas été mangée par un Nightshade.

 _Je vois… Luna ?_

Oui, Tom ?

 _Lorsque ta mère inventait les sorts expérimentaux dont tu me parlais, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux t'a touchée en pleine tête ?_

Non.

 _Tu en sûre ?_

Oui, pourquoi ?

 _Rien, rien, juste une théorie sur laquelle je travaille._

D'accord. Si jamais je t'ai fait peur à propos des Nightshades, je peux toujours te passer de l'orge pour te protéger.

 _Non Luna, je ne veux pas de tes chaussettes remplies de blé._

Je vais juste placer une épie de blé entre deux de tes pages. Je ne pense pas que les Nightshades mangent les journaux intimes, mais une sorcière prudente en vaut deux.

 _Non. Luna. Je ne veux pas de ta chaussette pleine d'orge. Tu la gardes. Luna. Luna ! N'approche pas ce truc de moi !_

Ça y est. Maintenant, tu es protégé. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

 _Retire. Ce. Truc. De. Mes. Pages. Tout. De. Suite._


	6. La confusion

**3 février 1993**

Je suis certaine que l'infestation de joncheruines à la Tour Est se propage.

 _Je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien qui se propage, et encore moins des joncheruines._

…

 **17 février 1993**

Je pense qu'un groupe de togger vit dans un des buissons au bord du lac.

 _Je pense que tu es peut-être dérangée._

…

 **18 mars 1993**

Mes soupçons sont confirmés : un Horngruff vit dans le placard à balai du quatrième étage.

 _Mes soupçons sont confirmés : je suis entre les mains d'une dingo._

…

 **24 mars 1993**

Je viens de découvrir qu'un troupeau de Sombrals vit au bord de la Forêt Interdite.

 _Je viens de découvrir que… attends… Sombrals ?_

Oui.

 _On ne peut voir un cheval squelettique ailé que si l'on a été témoin de la mort de quelqu'un ?_

Oui. Un troupeau d'entre eux.

Arrête de balancer des animaux réels avec des imaginaires ! Je me perds après !


	7. La logique

Qu'est-ce qui te dit que les nargoles n'existent pas ?

 _Parce que s'ils existaient, quelqu'un les aurait vu._

Des gens les ont vu.

 _Ton père et toi ne comptez pas._

Pas que nous.

 _Les lunatiques du genre de ton père et toi ne comptent pas._

C'est injuste.

 _Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est logique. S'ils étaient réels, quelqu'un les aurait vu. Et si ce quelqu'un les aurait vu, il en aurait parlé à d'autres personnes et aurait fourni des preuves, ainsi tout le monde le saurait. Comme personne ne le sait, ils n'existent pas._

Tu pourrais dire la même chose des dragons.

 _Quoi ? Ne sois pas ridicule, les dragons existent. Le monde les a vus._

Il y a environ 6 milliards de moldus dans ce monde qui ne seraient absolument pas d'accord avec toi.

 _Moldus ? Qu'est-ce que les moldus ont à voir avec ça ?_

C'est simple. Si tu demandes l'avis d'un moldu sur la possibilité d'existence des dragons, il te répondrait que non, ils n'existent pas. Demande-lui comment il peut le savoir, il te dira que c'est parce que personne n'en a jamais vu, alors que si ça avait été le cas, et qu'un moldu en aurait vu un, il en aurait parlé à un autre et ç'aurait fait le tour du monde moldu, et tout le monde croirait en l'existence des dragons. Mais comme aucun moldu n'en a jamais aperçu un, et qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de leur vie sur Terre, les dragons n'existent donc pas. Le moldu argumenterait très certainement avec toi en te disant qu'« avec des millards de personnes sur cette planète, rien d'aussi exceptionnel qu'un dragon ne serait passé inaperçu ».

 _Oui, mais…_

Et pourtant, toi comme moi savons que les dragons existent, Tom : des douzaines de race à travers le monde, certains vivants dans la nature à l'endroit même où les moldus pourraient trébucher sur eux. Mais si tu tenais tous ces propos devant un moldu, en lui disant tout ce que tu sais des dragons, il ne te croirait toujours pas, et ce même si tu as raison.

 _Oui, parce que la population magique utilise la magie afin de cacher les dragons._

Exactement. Et si l'existence des dragons, sans mentionner celles des centaines d'autres créatures magiques et l'entièreté du peuple sorcier, peut être préservée de la vue des 6 milliards de membres de la population moldue durant des milliers d'années, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait possible que des espèces animales pourraient exister dans le monde en restant caché au peuple sorcier ?

 _Je pense que… eh bien…_

Ne crois-tu pas cela possible ?

 _Je… suppose._

Donc tu admets que les Nargoles puissent exister ?

 _Bien ! Je ne dirais pas que ça le soit pour certains, mais… c'est possible._

Je te remercie.

 _Mais je ne crois toujours pas en eux._

Et 6 milliards de moldus ne croient toujours pas aux dragons.


	8. La faveur

_Luna, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je pensais le demander à Ginny de le faire mais étant donné que tu es obstinée à me garder je m'adresse à toi._

Tu vois Tom, voilà pourquoi je crois que tu n'es pas simplement un journal intime : pourquoi un journal aurait-il besoin de quelque chose ?

 _Oui, oui, très bien. J'admets, je suis plus qu'un simple journal, et j'ai besoin de ton aide._

Si je t'aide tu me diras la vérité ?

 _Oui Luna, je te garantis que tout sera mis au clair._

OK. Que veux-tu ?

 _J'ai besoin que tu ailles aux toilettes des filles du premier étage._

Les toilettes des filles ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille là-bas ? C'est une requête vraiment très étrange, Tom.

 _Je le sais, Luna, je le sais. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ?_

Tu ne m'as pas donnée énormément de raisons pour.

 _Juste essaie. Va aux toilettes des filles, et une fois là-bas, je te dirai quoi faire._

Très bien, mais tu feras mieux de me donner des réponses après ça.

 _Je le ferai. Merci._

…

 _Luna ? Luna ?_

Oui, Tom ?

 _Tu es allée aux toilettes ?_

Oui.

 _Bien, bien. Ce que je veux que tu fasses maintenant c'est que…_

Je n'y suis plus désormais, Tom. Il fait nuit, maintenant. Je suis dans mon dortoir.

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu étais censé me consulter dès le moment où tu serais arrivée aux toilettes !_

Je sais, et j'allais le faire… mais j'ai commencé une discussion avec ce charmant fantôme que j'avais rencontré entre-temps…


	9. Non !

_Luna, je sais que c'est un gros coup mais… y aurait-il une quelconque chance pour que je puisse te convaincre de tuer le coq que le demi-géant garde dans sa cabane ?_

Non, Tom. Je ne vais pas faire ça.

 _S'il te plaît ?_

Non.

 _Ce serait une grande aide pour moi._

Non.

 _Je te dirai mes secrets._

Non.

 _Je t'aiderai dans tes recherches sur les nargoles._

Non.

 _J'écouterai toutes tes bêtises et ne dirai rien d'impoli ou sarcastique._

Non.

 _Je te déteste._

Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne tue rien.

 _Ginny l'aurait fait._

Alors c'est une bonne chose de t'avoir éloigné d'elle.

 _Je te déteste vraiment._


	10. Les fleurs

_C'est quoi cette odeur ? Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi collant ? Luna ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_

Tu peux sentir ?

 _Apparemment._

Comment ?

 _Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais jamais rien senti avant ça. Quoique tu fasses… ça a un effet._

Intéressant. Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

 _C'est… je ne sais pas. Bon, mais bizarre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que fais-tu ?_

Oh, rien. Je suis juste en train de presser quelques fleurs que j'ai trouvées près des serres contre tes pages.

 _Quoi ? Retire-les !_

Ça ne prendra que quelques jours.

 _Non ! Tu les enlèves tout de suite ! Je les sens couler entre moi… c'est très bizarre._

Mais si je les enlève maintenant elles vont faner.

 _Je m'en fiche._

Ça va bien se passer. Juste, profite du bon moment et apprécie l'odeur. Tu as dit que ça sentait bon.

 _Là n'est pas le sujet !_

Je me demande ce que tu peux sentir d'autre…

 _Je jure devant n'importe quelle divinité ridicule qu'une noix comme toi puisse craindre, que, si tu fais pourrir quoique ce soit en moi, tu le regretteras._

Là ! Essaie ça.

 _Argh… ce truc était du jus de citrouille ?_

Oui ! Bien joué, Tom, attends un peu je vais trouver autre chose. On peut en faire une sorte de jeu aux devinettes !

 _NON ! NON ! Luna arrête ça !_

Celui-là contient des bulles… Dis-moi si ça te chatouille.

* * *

 _Chapitre pour Khara qui a suggéré l'idée de faire Luna presser des fleurs._


	11. Le choix

Si tu avais le choix, tu préférerais être une Corne Ailée qui renifle des truites ou une Pulley-tot ?

 _Je préférerais être un sorcier, et je préférerais que tu sois une sorte d'insecte pour que je puisse t'écrabouiller et éparpiller tes restes dans le sol._

Ne sois pas méchant, Tom, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au jeu.

 _Je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de jouer._

Eh bien, tu le sais désormais.

 _Je pense que je passerai._

Si tu joues, je serai d'accord pour arrêter de mettre des choses entre tes pages.

 _J'ai ta parole sur ça ?_

Oui.

 _Bien… je pense que j'opterai pour la seconde option, quelle qu'elle soit._

La Pulley-tot ! Tu es sérieux ? Mais elles sont tellement visqueuses !

 _Je ne pourrai jamais gagner avec toi, pas vrai ?_


	12. Ginny

Tu sais, c'est dommage que les maisons ne s'entendent plus entre elles.

 _Ça l'est ?_

Oui. Je suis ici depuis des mois, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pu avoir une conversation avec Ginny.

 _Tu as discuté avec elle ? A-t-elle parlé de moi ? Est-ce que je lui manque ?_

Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne lui ai pas demandé.

 _Je parie que je lui manque. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point elle a besoin de moi, Luna. Quand nous nous sommes perdus, nous étions au beau milieu d'une discussion très importante à propos des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec certains de ses camarades de classe._

Vraiment ? Mais c'est une fille charmante pourtant ! Je pense que je vais lui parler demain et voir si l'on peut devenir amies.

 _Non ! Non, je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée, vraiment, ce serait beaucoup mieux si tu me ramenais auprès d'elle._

Je n'ai jamais approché un nouvel ami d'une façon aussi directe auparavant. Sais-tu ce qu'elle aime, pour que je puisse commencer une conversation avec elle ?

 _Je ne te dirai rien !_

Franchement Tom, d'abord tu me dis que tu veux l'aider, puis tu m'empêches de faire ça.

 _Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour l'aider. C'est de moi qu'elle a besoin. Tu la blesses en me gardant loin d'elle._

Je ne crois pas que ça soit vrai.

 _Ça l'est. Tu es une personne terrible, Luna. Je plains la pauvre santé mentale de Ginny qui ne doit cesser de se détériorer chaque minute où tu me gardes loin d'elle, et toi qui n'en as rien à faire !_

Ne sois pas si horrible. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui parlerai demain.

 _Tu ne veux… Tu as malheureusement raison pour le moment. Je sais d'ailleurs qu'elle est une grande fan des skizers-à-moucherons. Tu pourrais l'inviter à te rejoindre lors de ta prochaine expédition sur l'infestation des nargoles dont tu m'as parlé._

Elle l'est vraiment ? C'est une drôle de chose d'être fan de ce genre de trucs.

 _Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es toujours en train de leur courir après !_

Oui, mais je n'en suis pas fan. Ce sont de terribles monstres.

 _Tu es un terrible monstre !_

Bon, si c'est ça qu'elle apprécie, je peux toujours faire un essai.

 _Bien, Luna. Tu fais ça._

…

Tom. J'ai reparlé à Ginny.

 _Et elle pense que tu es folle et ne voudra jamais être ton amie ? Oh Luna, c'est tellement triste._

Ne sois pas stupide, Tom. Tu avais raison sur les skizers-à-moucherons.

 _Quoi ?!_

Elle ne m'a pas donné l'impression de savoir énormément de choses à propos, mais elle m'a semblé très curieuse d'en savoir plus sur eux. On se voit ce soir pour en chercher.

 _Elle va aller chercher ces ordures ?!_

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux pas te parler. Je dois aller préparer ma pâte de navets. Oh ! Rappelle-moi plus tard que j'ai besoin de plus d'oignons, s'il te plaît.

 _Bien sûr. Juste après t'avoir rappelé de sauter par-dessus un pont._


	13. L'animal de compagnie

Je songe à m'acheter un animal de compagnie. Que penses-tu que je devrais prendre ?

 _Quelque chose de venimeux. Pourquoi pas une vipère ?_

Sois sérieux, Tom.

 _Je suis sérieux, j'aime les serpents._

Moi aussi.

 _Toi aussi ?_

Bien sûr. Tu sais, j'aime tous les animaux.

 _Je sais que tu aimes seulement ceux imaginaires._

C'est faux.

 _Si, c'est vrai._

C'est faux. J'ai juste l'esprit plus ouvert que pas mal de gens, c'est tout.

 _Luna, si ton esprit était encore un peu plus ouvert, il serait en train de mourir en décomposition sur tes oreilles._

Ne sois pas méchant, Tom.

 _Bref. De toute façon, si tu aimes tous les animaux, pourquoi pas une vipère ?_

Eh bien, premièrement parce que ça serait contre le règlement de l'école, deuxièmement car je ne veux pas d'un animal dangereux et troisièmement parce que je veux quelque chose de doux.

 _Doux ?_

Oui.

 _Pourquoi doux ?_

Parce que je suis une fille de onze ans et que j'aime les choses douces. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

 _Pour ma défense, la plupart des choses te concernant tendent à être atrocement compliquées._

C'est faux.

 _Pour moi ça l'est. Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer tout ça._

Eh bien peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'essaies jamais.

 _Je ne veux même pas essayer. Rien que le fait de savoir que ton esprit existe dans le même monde que moi est horriblement angoissant. Voir ce qui y serait dedans est ma représentation des Enfers._

Ce n'est pas très gentil, Tom.

 _Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me répondre ?_

Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve intéressant.

 _Tu trouves les navets intéressants._

Les navets sont intéressants, ils ont tellement d'usages !

 _Et je n'ai aucun intérêt à en parler._

Comme tu veux.

 _Prends un chat._

Quoi ?

 _C'est autorisé par le règlement, c'est doux et ça existe. Prends un chat._

Je pourrais l'appeler Tom.

 _N'essaie même pas._


	14. La farce

_Tu pleures encore sur moi._

Et alors ?

 _Et alors tu mouilles encore mes pages._

Je m'en fiche.

 _Eh bien moi pas. Arrête ça !_

Arrête-moi.

 _Tu ne peux pas pleurer dans un oreiller comme tous les pré-ados normaux ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?_

Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que…

 _Que quoi ?_

Rien.

 _Dis-moi !_

Ces filles continuent de m'embêter.

 _Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Je te l'ai dit, Endoloris-les._

Non, Tom. Je ne vais pas faire ça. Mais…

 _Mais ?_

Est-ce que tu… tu connais d'autres sorts que je pourrais utiliser ? Pas des sorts de tortures. Juste pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Les arrêter ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce tu me demandes à moi ?_

Je ne sais pas. Tu donnes l'impression de savoir des trucs.

 _Je sais des trucs. Je sais beaucoup de trucs._

Alors tu pourrais m'aider ?

 _Bien sûr. Tu veux les arrêter ? J'en connais un bon pour ça. C'est simple. Dis juste Avada Kedavra, ça les arrêtera à coup sûr._

Je ne vais pas les tuer, Tom ! Tu ne m'aides absolument pas !

 _Bien, bien. Enfant pathétique. J'imagine que tu es à la recherche d'une simple blague ?_

Oui.

 _Je suppose que je peux te dénicher ça. Que dirais-tu de quelque chose qui fait devenir leur peau verte ?_

Ça… serait bien. C'est tout ce qu'il fait ? C'est un sort ?

 _Une potion. Tu la renverses sur leur oreiller juste avant qu'elles n'aillent s'endormir, et le lendemain matin elles se réveilleront avec une jolie couleur de mousse sur le corps._

Ne le remarqueront-elles pas sur leur oreiller ?

 _Non, il est incolore et sans odeurs, et sèche très rapidement. Du moment que tu fais attention à ce qu'elles ne te mettent pas la main dessus, elles ne te soupçonneront pas._

Combien de temps durent les effets ?

 _Quelques jours, j'imagine, en supposant que les professeurs ne les guérissent pas._

Et ça ne les blessera pas ?

 _Pas du tout._

Je te préviens maintenant, je vais faire des recherches sur ta potion, juste pour être sûre. Compte tenu tout ce que tu m'as dit avant, je pense que tu comprendras que je ne te crois pas sur parole.

 _Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

Je dirais que ma méfiance envers toi est aussi immense que la distance à laquelle je pourrais te jeter. Et comme tu es un journal intime, je pourrais te lancer très loin.

 _Ha, ha. Très drôle._

Merci.

 _OK, va chercher du parchemin pour que je puisse te donner la recette._


	15. L'intérêt

Je me suis fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui.

 _Fantastique. Peut-être que si tu t'en fais encore un, tu arrêteras de me parler._

Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Tom. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

 _Je pense que tu as manqué l'once d'espoir dans ma dernière phrase._

Bref, il s'appelle Neville. Ginny me l'a présenté, c'est un ami de son frère.

 _Son frère ?_

Oui, son frère Ronald. C'est le plus jeune des siens, apparemment elle en a plusieurs. Je ne sais plus combien exactement.

 _Je parie que c'est six. Si je me souviens bien de mes conversations avec elle._

Oui, ça me semble correct.

 _Alors, son frère… est-ce le même frère qui est ami avec Harry Potter ?_

Oui, c'est ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais aux célébrités.

 _À peine. Ginny m'a parlé de lui._

Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse exactement maintenant ?

 _Je ne suis pas intéressé._

Tu en es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air intéressé.

 _Je ne le suis pas. Oublie, je n'ai rien dit._

Non. Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de Harry Potter ?

 _Je ne m'en préoccupe pas._

Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de lui, et pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ?

 _Je ne le suis pas. Je te faisais sur juste la conversation._

Tu viens de me dire que tu souhaiterais que j'arrête de te parler, étrange donc que tu tentes d'entamer une conversation au sujet d'un étudiant qui semble t'intéresser.

 _Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui. Juste oublie ça._

Tu es très curieux, Tom.

 _Je ne le suis pas. Laisse juste tomber._

Mais, tu es… tu insistes pour retourner auprès de Ginny alors que tu n'as aucun intérêt réel pour son bien-être, tu me fais des demandes étranges qui indiquent que tu as tes propres motivations, tu essaies souvent de me convaincre d'utiliser des Impardonnables sur mes camarades de classe, tu as démontré des signes de sautes d'humeurs violentes, et maintenant, tu éprouves un intérêt peu commun pour un garçon avec un passé peu commun incluant des mages noirs. C'est préoccupant.

 _J'avais raison sur toi._

À propos de quoi ?

 _Tu es très intelligente… et très ennuyeuse._

Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

 _Je pensais que c'est ainsi que tu le prendrais._

J'avais raison sur toi aussi.

 _Pour quoi ?_

Tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être.

 _Et que vas-tu faire de cette information ?_

Je ne sais pas encore.


	16. Voldemort

**_Bonjour ! Je vous laisse une petite note pour vous mettre au courant d'un souci assez important que je rencontre : je n'ai plus d'ordinateur. L'écran a rendu l'âme le week-end dernier, et donc je ne peux plus poursuivre ma traduction pour le moment... heureusement, j'avais pensé à pré-enregistrer tout ce que j'avais traduit jusqu'au chapitre 16 (celui-ci) sur le site, donc ils sont tous sauvés... mis à part la suite. Je m'excuse aussi pour le fait que je ne réponde pas aux reviews : c'est assez compliqué sans ordinateur, d'autant plus que j'ai juste assez de temps libre pour emprunter l'ordinateur d'un ami pour poster les chapitres. C'est le dernier chapitre que je posterais avant quelques temps... encore une fois, merci beaucoup d'être si nombreux à suivre la traduction et à la commenter, vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur ! Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 _J'ai pris une décision._

Oui, Tom ?

 _J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus supporter tes absurdités. Donc, si tu ne veux pas me donner à Ginny, je te demande plutôt de me donner à Dumbledore. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que le vieux bonhomme pourra ainsi m'incinérer._

Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

 _Parce que, petit enfant-démon naïf, je suis très dangereux ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu as entre les mains ?_

Qu'es-tu, alors ?

 _Je suis un horcruxe. Une partie d'âme déchirée en deux grâce à l'acte d'un meurtre, puis préservée à l'intérieur d'un objet afin de rendre l'âme immortelle._

Oh ! C'est horrible.

 _Oui Luna, et ça va bientôt empirer. Je ne suis pas l'horcruxe de n'importe qui, je suis celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort._

Tu l'es vraiment ?

 _Oui Luna. Voldemort est un nom que j'ai moi-même créé, un nom que je savais que tous les sorciers du monde entier craindront de prononcer lorsque je serai devenu le plus grand mage de ce monde ! Mon identité d'origine était Tom Elvis Jedusor._

 _ **(Les lettres des noms se mélangent sur la page)**_

 _Je suis Voldemort._

Tu as tout gâché.

 _Quoi ?_

Tu as tout gâché.

 _Gâché quoi, espèce d'enfant terrible ?_

Ta blague.

 _Quelle blague ?_

Sur le fait d'être Voldemort. Tu m'as fait marcher un moment. J'ai même eu un peu peur… puis tu as fait ce truc le nom et tu as tout gâché.

 _Quel truc ?_

L'anagramme. Je veux dire, sois sérieux, Tom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un dictateur meurtrier qui a tenté de conquérir le monde, massacrant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et mettant à son service la moitié des Sang-Purs de l'Europe. Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi triste et puéril que de créer un anagramme de son vrai prénom pour se créer un titre. Ça, c'est ce que le méchant d'une histoire pour enfant aurait fait. J'ai onze ans, et même moi je sais ça.

 _Ce n'est pas… je veux dire…_

C'était une bonne blague, quand même. Sérieusement, j'y ai presque cru.

 _Oui, bien. Content que tu aies apprécié. Bonne nuit Luna._

Bonne nuit ? Il n'est que cinq heures.

 _Eh bien, je n'ai plus envie de parler._

Tu es fâché parce que j'ai gâché ta blague ?

 _Non, oublie ça. Cette conversation n'est jamais arrivée._

Ah, d'accord.

…

N'empêche, ce serait drôle, tu ne crois pas ?

 _Quoi donc ?_

Si Voldemort était un méchant d'une histoire pour enfant avec une anagramme pour nom. Je parie qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de très dramatique pour révéler son identité au héros, comme écrire les noms dans les airs avec sa baguette en lettres brillantes, tout en les remettant dans l'ordre comme tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt sans manquer de jubiler sur ses plans diaboliques. Ce serait très drôle.

 _Luna ?_

Oui, Tom ?

 _S'il te plaît, arrête ça._


	17. La DCFM

_**Hey ! Et oui, je suis encore vivant ! Excusez-moi de cette longue absence, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment été super sympa sur ce coup... mais me revoilà !**_

 _ **Je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs, qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part :) D'ailleurs, j'en profite tant que je suis là, quelqu'un serait intéresse pour le rôle de bêta ? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lire le chapitre avant que je ne poste, histoire de confirmer que ce que je traduis est bien français ! Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive de m'en mêler les pinceaux, et de parfois utiliser des expressions anglaises en français qui n'ont pas beaucoup de sens ^^' S'il y a un intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Lockhart soit compétent.

 _Qui ça ?_

Le Professeur Lockhart. C'est le nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais on n'a encore rien appris.

 _Rien ? Vous êtes en cours depuis des mois !_

Exactement ce que je pense, Tom.

 _Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'autorise à rester, alors ?_

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre qui veuille se présenter pour la place. Ginny dit qu'il y a un nouveau professeur pour cette matière chaque année, il paraît que le poste est maudit.

 _Il paraît._

Oui, il semblerait qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui force les profs à quitter l'emploi. Le professeur de l'an dernier est carrément mort.

 _Ne me le rappelle pas._

Pardon ?

 _Rien._

Tu es bizarre Tom, parfois…

 _Tu es tout le temps bizarre, Luna._

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai hâte d'avoir à l'avenir un vrai cours, avec un vrai prof. Ce serait un véritable soulagement d'avoir un enseignant qui _sait_ enseigner.

 _En supposant qu'il le sache. Si Dumbledore a été désespéré jusqu'au point d'avoir recours à ce Lockhart cette année, il est peu probable que le suivant soit meilleur, sinon pourquoi s'embêter avec cet homme ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire venir un vrai professeur maintenant ?_

Oh, Tom… ce n'est pas bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? A ce rythme, tous les étudiants de cette génération n'auront aucune idée de comment se défendre contre les forces du mal…

 _Et quelle honte ce sera…_

Si quelqu'un comme Voldemort venait ré-attaquer la population, nous serions complètement fichus…

 _Vrai. Tellement vrai. C'est triste, vraiment._

J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me charger moi-même de mon apprentissage des DCFM.

 _Bonne idée._

Est-ce que tu t'y connais en DCFM, Tom ?

 _On pourrait dire ça._

Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils ?

 _Bien sûr, Luna. D'ailleurs, je connais un formidable sort qui permet de contrer les effets d'une malédiction mortelle, comme l'Avada Kedavra._

Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tom. Un tel sort n'existe pas.

 _Bien sûr que ça existe, il te suffit de crier « Abracadabra »._

Ce n'est pas ce que disent les moldus lorsqu'il font semblant de faire de la magie ?

 _Non, bien sûr que non._

Menteur.

 _Ne sois pas si paranoïaque. Lorsque Voldemort renaîtra de ses cendres et reviendra de nouveau à la vie, et qu'il sera venu te défier personnellement pour punir ton insupportable existence nuisible pour lui et sa superbe intelligence, crie juste « Abracadabra ! », et tu iras bien. Je te le promets._

Tu es encore méchant. Je pense que je devrais aller demander conseil à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Que dis-tu de « Bippity Boppity Boo » ? Celui-là permet d'apprivoiser un dragon en un instant. Va chercher un dragon et essaie. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'approcher de lui et le caresser. Je te le garantis sur ma magie, ou je ne suis plus un sorcier._

Tu es un journal, Tom. Tu n'es pas un sorcier.

 _Qui est méchant, maintenant ?_

* * *

 _Quelles sont vos impressions ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 ** _A bientôt !_**

 ** _Dan534_**


	18. L'énigme

**Et voici déjà le chapitre suivant ! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme, mais j'espère pouvoir réussir à poster un chapitre tous les soirs en rentrant des cours, histoire de rattraper mon retard sur la fanfiction originale (l'auteur a plus de 90 chapitres déjà sortis qu'ici... je vais en avoir du taf xD)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup d'être toujours aussi actif en review, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je vais essayer de vous répondre dans la soirée :) Et les quelques lecteurs qui ont mis la trad dans leur suivi et leurs favoris, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça aura pour effet de me motiver encore plus à poster la suite (moi, faire du chantage ? naaaaaaaaan) ! xD**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui a quatre jambes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ?

 _Je ne sais pas, Luna. Un nargole ?_

Ne sois pas bête, Tom, bien sûr que non.

 _Un fizzybizzy à dents floues ?_

Un quoi ?

 _Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le nom de l'une de ces choses dont tu ne cesses de parler ?_

Non. Je n'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit au sujet d'un fizzybizzy à dents floues, ça n'existe pas.

 _Bien, alors un Trükmâgyk à bout bouclé._

Tu es juste idiot, là.

 _Oh, alors ça ne pose pas de problème quand tu inventes des créatures étranges sorties d'on-ne-sait-où, mais quand c'est moi, je n'ai pas le droit ?_

Je n'invente rien.

 _Laisse-moi dire que je suis d'accord sur le fait que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça._

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

 _Tu ne peux pas ne pas être d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être d'accord._

Pourquoi pas ?

 _Parce que… parce que tu peux pas !_

Bien. C'était un homme.

 _C'était de quoi ?_

L'énigme.

 _Quelle énigme ?_

Quatre jambes le matin, deux le midi, trois le soir.

 _C'était une énigme ?_

Bien sûr que ça l'était. Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait pu être d'autre ?

 _Je croyais que tu parlais de tes créatures imaginaires._

Eh bien, ce n'était pas le cas.

 _Je ne comprends pas._

Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 _L'énigme. Comment est-ce que ça peut être un homme ?_

Facile… Quatre jambes le matin comme un bébé rampant, deux le midi comme quand on marche sur ses deux jambes, et trois le soir comme lorsqu'on atteint la vieillesse, et qu'on utilise une canne pour marcher.

 _Oh. Je vois. C'est plutôt bien trouvé._

Merci. Qu'est-ce qui est blanc et noir, et rouge tout autour.

 _Oh, je le connais celui-ci… un journal._

Non.

 _Euh… un zèbre qui a attrapé un coup de soleil ?_

Non.

 _Un pingouin casse-cou ?_

Ne sois pas ridicule, Tom.

 _Qu'est-ce donc, dans ce cas ?_

Un Brin de Bougeotte. Leur plumage est remarquable, c'est vraiment beau.

 _Je te déteste tellement parfois._

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Luna est beaucoup trop chou, pas vrai ? xD_

 ** _A bientôt !_**

 ** _Dan534_**


	19. Thomas

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Luna, c'est quoi cette odeur ?! Tu es encore en train de verser des trucs sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Arrête ça. C'est horrible. Arrête ça tout de suite !_

Oh, Tom, je suis désolée. J'ai bien peur que Tom ait fait pipi sur toi.

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Tom a fait pipi sur moi ? Je suis Tom !_

L'autre Tom.

 _Quel autre Tom ?_

Mon chat.

 _Tu as appelé ton chat Tom ? Je t'avais expressément interdit de faire ça !_

Eh bien techniquement, je n'ai pas fait ça.

 _Quoi ? Tu viens de dire que si !_

À vrai dire, j'ai appelé Thomas A. Chaticus. Tom pour les intimes.

 _Quel genre de nom c'est, ça?!_

Un joli nom.

 _C'est… je… tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas en tenir compte. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça reste Tom et je t'ai dit de ne pas le nommer ainsi._

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

 _Si._

Non.

 _Si tu l'appelles Tom, alors son prénom est Tom._

Ce n'est pas vrai. Certaines filles de mon dortoir ont commencé à m'appeler Loufoca, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est mon prénom.

 _En tout cas ça te va à ravir._

Tu sais quoi, Tom?

 _Quoi ?_

Je crois bien que je suis contente que Tom ait fait pipi sur toi. Ça te servira de leçon.

 _Tu penses ? On dirait bien que notre Loufoca s'est découvert un côté vengeur, prenez garde ! J'espère que ce n'est pas dû à mon influence sur toi._

J'en doute. Tu n'es pas suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir me changer à ce point.

C'est ce qu'on verra.

* * *

 **Note auteur (Themadnessinme) :**

Le chat de Luna a été appelé Thomas A. Caticus à la requête d'un reviewer anonyme :)

J'ai pour objectif d'écrire des chapitres sur chaque requête demandée. Excusez-moi à l'avance s'ils ne sortent pas tout de suite, ou dans l'ordre dans laquelle on les a demandés, mais ils arriveront tôt ou tard, quoiqu'il arrive.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fanfiction à leurs favoris, qui la suivent et qui laissent des reviews !

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _DanTheSchizo_


	20. Les jeux d'esprit

**_Deuxième chapitre posté en une journée ! Youhou, je suis à fond ce soir. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Luna ! Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, Luna ?_

Tom ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

 _Oui Luna, c'est moi._

Comment se fait-il que je puisse t'entendre ?

 _Je suis dans ta tête. Nos conversations m'ont finalement donné suffisamment de puissance et de pouvoir pour que je puisse pénétrer dans ton esprit._

Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je n'apprécie pas te savoir dans mes pensées sans ma permission.

 _Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu apprécies. J'ai le contrôle, maintenant. Je peux voir toutes tes pensées. Je peux… Par Morgane ! Quelle est cette chose ?_

De quoi parles-tu ?

 _De ce truc !_

Oh… tu dois sans doute parler du Nargole. J'étais juste en train d'en imaginer un.

 _Ce truc est un Nargole ?!_

Oui.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait plus de trois mètres de hauteur ?_

C'est vrai ? C'est bizarre, un Nargole ne fait que quelques centimètres en temps normal.

 _Éloigne cette chose de moi ! Attends… c'est quoi ce truc à côté de lui ?_

Probablement un Moucheron-Skizer. Je viens juste d'y penser.

 _C'est hideux !_

J'imagine que ce serait le cas s'il était de taille humaine. Ces créatures font à peine quelques millimètres en réalité, donc ils sont quasiment indétectables à l'œil nu.

 _Dis-leur de me laisser tranquille et de s'en aller !_

Je ne peux pas. Maintenant que j'ai commencé à les imaginer, je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.

 _Eh bien pense à autre chose ! Quelque chose de ne pas terrifiant !_

Bonne idée. Que dirais-tu d'un Trompeynorme ?

 _Non ! Celui-là vient juste de rejoindre les autres. Ils sont en train de me courir après, Luna. Je t'en supplie, fais-les s'en aller !_

Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Ils sont inoffensifs.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?!_

Eh bien, tu ne prends pas jamais au sérieux lorsque je te parle des mes explorations sur ces créatures. J'ai pensé que c'était une excellente opportunité pour t'en montrer quelques-unes.

 _J'en ai trop vu. Je suis désolé d'être entré dans ton esprit sans ta permission. Je te jure que je ne le referais plus jamais. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir !_

Le suivant est un Pullet-Tot.

 _Oh, par la barbe de Merlin… c'est dégoûtant._

Je sais. C'en est presque désolant, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Je ne veux pas en voir plus. Je ne veux plus. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir Luna. S'il te plaît ?_

Oh, Tom. Mon esprit s'est refermé, je n'arrive plus à penser à quoique ce soit… N'est-ce pas frustrant lorsque ça t'arrive ?

 _Dieu merci !_

Du calme Tom. Je vais aller chercher mon journal, je suis sûre qu'il me donnera d'autre idées !

 _NOOOOOON !_

* * *

 _A la prochaine !_

 _DanTheSchizo_


	21. A l'aide !

_Bonne lecture ! Dédicace à Miss MPREG ;)_

* * *

Tom ? Tu es là ?

 _Non._

Si. Tu n'es plus dans ma tête, alors tu dois être retourné là-dedans.

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

Tu es encore énervé parce que je t'ai chassé avec un Nargole géant ?

 _Va-t'en._

Tu sais que c'était de ta faute ?

 _Je ne te parle plus._

J'ai essayé de les arrêter.

 _Menteuse._

Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que font les Nargoles imaginaires de ma tête.

 _Menteuse !_

Tu n'aurais pas dû être là dès le début.

 _Eh bien, crois-moi bien que je n'y retournerai plus jamais._

Bien. C'était très intrusif de ta part. Qu'espérais-tu accomplir de toute façon ?

 _La liberté, Luna. Être libéré de toi. Être libéré de ce livre._

Oh… tu y es coincé ?

 _Oui. Coincé dans cette stupide situation pour toujours._

Oh, Tom. Je n'en savais rien. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu es, alors ? Une personne coincée dans un journal ?

 _Oui. C'est exactement ça, Luna. Je suis condamné à passer le restant de mes jours à être tourmenté par des gens comme toi._

Oh non, pas étonnant que tu sois toujours si grognon. Ce doit être affreux.

 _Ça l'est._

Qui t'a maudit ?

 _Ça n'a plus d'importance._

Eh bien, ça pourrait m'aider à régler ton problème.

 _Régler quel problème ?_

Tom, je vais t'aider à retrouver ta liberté !

 _Luna ?_

Oui, Tom ?

 _Je crois bien que je commence à t'apprécier._

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Dan_


	22. Les photos

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Tom, je suis allée faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant.

 _Un sort qui pourrait me rendre une enveloppe charnelle ?_

Non.

 _Une potion ?_

Non.

 _La mention d'un livre qui contiendrait des sorts ou des potions qui nous seraient utiles ?_

Non.

 _Quoi, alors ?_

Un yearbook*.

 _Un yearbook ?_

Oui. Le tien.

 _Tu as trouvé mon yearbook ?_

Oui, si tu t'appelles vraiment Tom Elvis Jedusor comme tu me l'as dit. Oh, il y a une photo ! Tu était plutôt beau avant de devenir un journal.

 _Même si ça pourrait paraître dérangeant venant de ta part, je te remercie, enfin je crois._

De rien. Oh, Hagrid est là aussi ! Vous étiez copains ?

 _Pas tout à fait._

Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander s'il se souvient de toi ?

 _Non ! Ne fais pas ça !_

Pourquoi pas ?

 _Ça pourrait sembler suspect, tu ne crois pas ? Que tu ailles t'interroger sur une personne dont tu n'es même pas censée connaître l'existence. Et en plus, il faut savoir que Hagrid s'est fait exclure de Poudlard. Lui demander quelque chose au sujet d'un vieux camarade de classe pourrait le blesser. Et tu ne voudrais pas blesser Hagrid, à moins que si ?_

Merlin, non !

 _Le problème est réglé, alors._

Oui.

 _Bien. Pour en revenir à ces recherches que tu mènes…_

Il y a de jolies photos là-dedans.

 _Luna. Sois plus attentive !_

Oh regarde, tu avais aussi un chat ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait ?

 _Son nom importe peu._

Je veux savoir.

 _Je m'en rappelle pas._

Je ne te crois pas.

 _Tu m'en vois profondément attristé._

D'accord, dans ce cas je vais essayer de deviner. Est-ce que c'est Oscar ?

 _Non._

Merlin ?

 _Je ne te dirai pas._

Salazar ? Tu me sembles être le genre de personne qui appellerait son chat d'après le nom du fondateur de sa maison.

 _C'est faux. Arrête de demander ça._

Touffu ?

 _Non !_

C'est…

 _Elle s'appelait Belle, OK ? Je l'ai appelée Belle parce que… elle était magnifique._

Awww, Tom. C'est trop mignon.

 _La ferme. J'avais douze ans._

Il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné, tu sais.

 _Cette conversation est close._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Pour Cat Beats qui voulait que Luna retrouve une photo de Tom. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée du chat de Tom. J'avais juste envie de lui donner un moment mignon :)

* * *

* _Yearbook_ est un mot anglais qui n'a pas d'équivalent français. Il s'agit d'un livre qui contient les photos de tous les élèves d'une même promotion, on le retrouve notamment dans les films ou séries américaines qui retracent la vie d'étudiants au lycée, qui paniquent à l'idée de ne pas être parfaits pour le moment où la photo sera prise.

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Dan_


	23. Les conseils

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Tom ?

 _Oui, Luna ?_

Maintenant qu'on s'aide mutuellement, je me demandais si tu pouvais peut-être me venir en aide pour quelque chose ?

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit, envoie-leur simplement un Doloris. Tes camarades arrêteront de te causer du tracas._

Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

 _Oh. Quoi donc, alors ?_

Eh bien, c'est assez embarrassant, mais comme tu l'as probablement deviné, j'en suis venue à un âge où la puberté fait son arrivée, et récemment j'ai pu constaté quelques changements liés à ce fait.

 _Après mûre réflexion, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour discuter de cela avec toi._

Tu es la seule personne que j'ai !

 _Je ne suis même pas une vraie personne quand on y pense. Je suis un journal. Il n'y a pas de fille avec qui tu pourrais en parler ?_

Pas vraiment. Idéalement, j'aurais préféré parler de ça avec ma mère, mais comme tu le sais déjà, elle est morte lorsque j'étais très jeune. Et étant donné que je n'ai pas d'autre figure féminine, je n'ai personne pour me conseiller en ces temps troubles. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec mon père une fois, mais mis à part devenir très embarrassé, il ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide.

 _N'y a-t-il pas des filles dans ta classe qui pourraient t'aider ?_

Bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien que j'ai des problèmes avec elles.

 _Et Ginny ?_

On vient juste de devenir amies. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec ça. Que penserait-elle de moi si je lui en parlais ?

 _Oh, mais ça ne cause pas de soucis de tout gâcher avec moi ?_

Tom, je t'aide à retrouver un corps humain, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que tu me dois.

 _Bien. Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir ?_

OK, alors la semaine dernière j'ai saigné pour la première fois, et…

 _L'infirmière ! Tu pourrais demander à l'infirmière. Il ne fait aucun doute que l'infirmière te serait plus utile que moi !_

Oh. Que suis-je bête, je n'avais même pas pensé à aller voir Mrs Pomefresh.

 _Tu devrais ! Tu devrais définitivement aller la voir. C'est la sorcière de la situation._

Merci, Tom. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide.

 _Remercie plutôt Merlin !_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Pour Kgfinkel, qui voulait voir Luna demander des conseils à Tom sur les changements liés à la puberté des femmes. Pauvre Luna. Pauvre Tom. ;)


	24. Le mauve

_Comment t'es-tu prise pour entrer dans la bibliothèque sans te faire prendre ?_

Je suis plutôt douée pour me faufiler. Ça me vient de mon expérience de chasseuse de créatures.

 _Eh bien, je suis impressionné._

Merci, Tom.

 _De rien. Il est bon de savoir que tes étranges lubies servent à quelque chose._

Dois-je te rappeler que je suis en train de t'aider ?

 _C'était un compliment._

Bien entendu.

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

Une potion conçue pour affaiblir les liens magiques exercés par des objets de magie noir sur des personnes. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on cherche ?

 _Peut-être. Réécris la recette dans le journal que j'y jette un œil._

OK.

...

Alors ?

 _C'est intéressant. Pas exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, mais pas mal. Je vais écrire une version modifiée et améliorée de la recette, puis-je espérer que tu sois suffisamment douée pour tourner la potion dans les sens indiqués ?_

Je crois bien que oui. J'ai d'assez bonnes notes en potions.

 _Je trouve ça plutôt rassurant de la part d'une Serdaigle._

Merci.

 _As-tu de quoi prendre des notes ? Je vais commencer à écrire._

Oui. Quand tu veux.

...

 _Ça a le goût de lavande. Est-ce que c'est supposé avoir le goût de lavande ?_

Aucune idée. C'est conçu pour être utilisé sur des objets, je doute que quelqu'un ait pensé à noter quel goût l'objet devait ressentir.

 _Tu marques un point. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?_

Je crois bien.

 _Je ne sens rien de différent._

Tu as légèrement changé.

 _Ah oui ?_

Oui.

 _À quel point ? Ça n'a clairement pas eu l'effet escompté._

Pas faux. Si ça peut te consoler, tu es désormais coloré d'un charmant mauve.

 _Merveilleux. Juste ce que j'ai toujours voulu._

* * *

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Dan_


	25. Les licornes

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

J'ai vu quelque chose de merveilleux, aujourd'hui.

 _Je me fiche de tes créatures de fous, Luna. Tu as promis de me tenir au courant de l'évolution de tes recherches pour me sortir de là._

C'était une licorne, la pouline d'une licorne. Oh Tom, elle était si mignonne !

 _Oh, donc pas de créature imaginaire cette fois ? Ça ne m'intéresse toujours pas, cela dit._

Elle était si blanche, on aurait dit qu'elle brillait.

 _Ils brillent souvent. Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons à nos moutons, as-tu trouvé d'autres livres sur…_

Elle est venue droit vers moi dans la forêt, elle m'a même laissé la caresser.

 _Comment pourrais-tu savoir que c'était une fille ?_

Son pelage était tellement doux et lisse.

 _Luna, j'en m'en fous._

Et ses yeux, oh Tom, as-tu déjà vu les yeux d'une licorne ? Ils étaient si bleus !

 _J'ai été enfermé dans ce livre pendant des décennies, tu as promis de me venir en aide, pourrais-tu faire un effort et te concentrer ?!_

… mais pas d'un bleu éclatant, non, ils étaient très pâles. Sous une autre lumière, il auraient semblé argentés, mais je sais qu'ils étaient définitivement bleus.

 _Voilà ce que je récolte à placer mes rêves et mes espoirs de liberté sur une petite fille._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été dans cette école depuis si longtemps sans savoir qu'il y avait des licornes juste à côté.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aider._

… et j'en ai touché une. Une magnifique petite pouline, en plus. Tu peux y croire, Tom ? Je me sens si chanceuse.

 _Je n'en ai pas les mots._

C'était encore plus émouvant que la fois avec les Flue Sprouts dorés.

 _Luna, tu peux me faire une faveur ? Dépose-moi dans une boîte et ne me récupère avant d'avoir au moins vingt ans._

J'en ai vu des choses merveilleuses dans ce monde, Tom, mais rien de comparable à cette pouline.

 _Est-ce que tu prends au moins la peine de lire mes réponses ?_

C'était l'expérience la plus incroyable qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie.

 _Je suis un dangereux sociopathe qui gouvernera le monde plus tard._

Oh, et je ne t'ai même pas dit pour sa crinière ! Elle était si brillante, un peu comme si c'était les reflets d'une rivière qui coulait le long de son dos.

 _Dumbledore possède une entreprise florissante qui consiste à vendre des cochons d'inde._

… et sa queue. Oh Tom, sa queue !

 _Une fois, j'ai mangé tout une pièce montée de mariage pour voir si j'étais capable de le faire._

Je me sens tellement bien Tom, je ne sais même pas comment te le décrire.

 _Bien. Ne le fais pas._

Elle a mangé une pomme qui était dans ma main, tu sais ?

 _Elle a fait ça ? N'est-ce dont pas charmant ? Et pourtant je n'en ai toujours rien à faire._

Elle était si douce, si calme !

 _Tout l'inverse de moi lorsque je serai enfin sorti de ce journal, et que je vous aurai fait la peau, à ta stupide licorne et toi !_

Je suis tellement contente, Tom. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suis contente d'avoir pu le partager avec toi.

 _Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie… et cela inclus le gosse Potter._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Pour ALRYM, qui a demandé à ce que Luna interrompe Tom avec la description d'un bébé licorne qu'elle avait vu. :)


	26. Les amis

Tom, j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait bien t'aider.

 _Oh, alors tu m'aides finalement ?_

Bien entendu, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais.

 _Eh bien ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé._

Que veux-tu dire ?

 _Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler et parler sur les licornes._

Oh, les licornes étaient vraiment belles.

 _Tu l'as vaguement mentionné._

Quel est le problème, alors ?

 _Je t'ai posé des questions et tu m'as ignoré._

J'ai fait ça ?

 _Oui !_

Qu'as-tu demandé ?

 _Oh, parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ?_

Ça m'a toujours intéressé, Tom.

 _On n'aurait pas dit ça, l'autre fois._

Eh bien j'étais distraite. C'était une expérience incroyable, et je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

 _Je le peux et je le ferai._

Ne sois pas mesquin, Tom.

 _Je ne suis pas mesquin. Tu es mesquine. Tu n'as jamais rien pris au sérieux._

J'ai onze ans.

 _Là n'est pas la question !_

Bien sûr que si. Je suis en train d'essayer de t'aider, mais tu mets une trop grande pression sur mes épaules.

 _C'est parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai._

Exactement ! Je suis la seule que tu aies, mais tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre signe de gratitude.

 _Gratitude ? Pour me faire perdre la tête ?_

Pour essayer de te sortir de là ! Pour te parler tous les jours, afin que tu ne te sentes pas seul. Pour te faire confiance, alors que tu ne m'as donné aucune preuve tangible de le faire. Pour donner tout ce que j'ai, même quand je suis sur le point de péter les plombs. Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, Tom ! Tout ça, c'est de la vraie magie, qui nécessite du sérieux.

 _Je sais._

Ah oui ? Ça peut te sembler normal, mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas !

 _Pour tout dire, ta vision de la normalité n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale._

Et c'est reparti ! Toujours en train de m'insulter !

 _J'ai juste fait une observation._

Tu as juste été méchant.

 _A_ _lors_ _j'e_ _n_ _suis désolé._

Tu l'es ?

 _Oui, je… je le suis. Je suis désolé, Luna. Tu as raison. J'ai placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi._

C'est vrai.

 _Merci de m'aider._

De rien.

 _Je suis désolé si je suis méchant. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter différemment. Ma vie a été assez… compliquée ?_

Compliquée comment ?

 _C'est dur à expliquer. Je… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis._

Moi non plus.

 _Oui, j'ai eu cette impression._

Tu es encore méchant ?

 _Non, je te jure que non. Je veux sympathiser avec toi, Luna, et bien que je m'en plaigne beaucoup, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça de parler avec toi. Tu es intéressante._

Je le suis ?

 _Oui. Bizarre mais intéressante._

Pas tout à fait un compliment, mais je vais m'en contenter.

 _Quelle générosité._

Tu n'es pas si nul, quand tu es gentil.

 _Pas tout à fait un compliment, mais je vais m'en contenter._

Très drôle.

 _Je trouve aussi._

Alors, on est de nouveaux amis ?

 _C'est ce que nous sommes ? Eh bien oui, je suppose. Maintenant, tu as parlé d'un sort ?_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

J'ai pensé en faire une scène mignonne.:) Je crois que Luna et Tom risquent bien de tisser des liens ensemble.

Aussi, on m'a fait part du fait que ma description d'un bébé licorne était bien loin de la vérité. :( Désolée tout le monde, je vous ai trompé. *baisse sa tête, honteuse*


	27. Le bleu

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Tout sent bleu. Avec une pointe de tranchant._

Quoi ?

 _Depuis que tu as jeté ce sort. Tout sent bleu maintenant._

Tom, bleu n'est pas une odeur. Tranchant non plus.

 _Je le sais déjà, c'est juste que… tout sent bleu et tranchant. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça me file les jetons._

Peut-être qu'on devrait se montrer plus sélectifs quant aux sorts qu'on utilise dans le futur ?

 _Bonne idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, où as-tu trouvé le dernier ?_

Oh, c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait moi-même.

 _Toi-même ?_

Oui, c'est un mélange entre…

 _STOP ! Luna, je t'interdis expressément d'inventer tes propres sorts._

Pourquoi ?

 _Plusieurs raisons :_

 _1\. L'art de la création des sortilèges est quelque chose de très difficile dont on met même en garde les sorciers les plus expérimentés, et pour cause : il y a toujours un risque que quelque chose aille de travers._

 _2\. Tu as 11 ans, et par conséquent tu es tout sauf une sorcière expérimentée._

 _3\. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ta stabilité mentale._

 _4\. Je ne veux pas que tu testes tes inventions dangereuses sur moi._

Ce sont d'assez bonnes raisons, Tom, mais je pense que tu exagères. J'ai déjà créé des sorts, je sais ce que c'est, je suis très prudente.

 _Là n'est pas la question. Une gosse de onze ans ne devrait pas s'amuser à lancer des sorts qui n'ont été testés par personne !_

J'aime essayer de nouvelle choses. Mes parents étaient pareil. Ma mère a commencé à créé des sorts lorsqu'elle était encore plus jeune que moi.

 _Et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé ! Elle est morte ! Comment crois-tu que ton père se sentirait, s'il te perdait de la même façon ?!_

...

 _Luna ? Luna, je sais que tu es toujours là. Je peux sentir tes larmes sur moi. Ça rend le bleu terne, en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

...

 _Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Mais ça reste vrai. Inventer tes propres sorts est dangereux._

Je sais.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste._

Vraiment ?

 _Évidemment. Tu es tout ce que j'ai._

Merci, Tom.

 _Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?_

Pas vraiment.

 _À quoi ressemblait ta mère ?_

Pourquoi ?

 _Je me posais juste la question. J'ai pensé que tu aurais bien aimé en parler. Je suis un journal après tout._

Je n'en ai pas envie.

 _Je n'ai jamais rencontré ma mère._

Oh ? Je suis désolée, Tom. Ça a dû être difficile.

 _J'imagine. Ne jamais l'avoir connue m'a empêché d'éprouver le sentiment de manque, d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un parent._

C'est affreux.

 _Désolé. Au moins tu as toujours ton père, ça doit être un certain soutien… et il t'a, toi._

Oui. Je… je n'ai jamais pensé que je prenais des risques, en me mettant moi-même en danger. Qu'il pourrait se retrouver tout seul.

 _Il n'y a pas de honte à ça. La mort n'est vraiment quelque chose dont un enfant normal devrait se soucier. Remarque, tu n'es pas vraiment ce dont on pourrait qualifier d'enfant « normale »._

Sans doute.

 _Ça doit être plaisant, quand même. De te lancer tête baissée dans la vie, à essayer de nouvelles choses sans être entravée par tes peurs et tes inquiétudes. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi insouciant. J'avais toujours peur de mourir._

Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais juste peur._

Ça a l'air stressant. De ne jamais pouvoir te détendre, et profiter du monde autour de toi.

 _Je n'y pensais pas. J'étais trop préoccupé par la vie en elle-même. Me battre. Survivre._

Je pense que quelqu'un qui considère la vie comme une bataille et une survie doit faire erreur quelque part. Ma mère m'a toujours appris que la vie était un cadeau. Un moment qui se devait d'être chéri.

 _La mienne m'a appris l'opposé._

Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontrée.

 _Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je connais son histoire. Abusée et abandonnée par sa famille. Rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Trompée par la société. La dernière chose qu'elle ait faite avant de mourir a été de me déposer dans un endroit sûr. Parfois, je pense que je dois être la seule personne au monde à ne l'avoir jamais aimée. Et elle n'a pas vécu suffisamment longtemps pour m'entendre le lui dire._

Tom, je suis si désolée. C'est horrible.

 _Ça l'est, et c'était sa dernière leçon. Elle m'a appris que la vie était cruelle, puis qu'on mourrait._

La vie est un cadeau, Tom. C'était son cadeau pour toi. La dernière chose qu'elle ait faite. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu en profites.

 _Tu crois vraiment ?_

Oui, et je pense que nous devons tous les deux honorer nos mères en faisant de notre mieux pour profiter de la vie comme il se doit.

 _J'imagine que oui. Promet-moi de ne plus faire de sorts ?_

Je te promets.

 _Bien. Maintenant, trouve-moi quelque chose qui me débarrassera de ce goût de clochettes qui tintent._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Eh bien, l'histoire a pris une sacrée tournure. Je n'avais pas initialement prévu ça, mais comme pour toutes mes histoires « impro totale », celle-ci a pris sa propre voie pour aller dans sa propre direction. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est courir à ses côtés et espérer tenir la cadence. Laissez-moi savoir si vous aimez, ou pas.

 _Vos impressions ? Un léger rapprochement entre Tom et Luna, que dites-vous donc de cela ? x)_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Dan_


	28. Les Malefoy

**J'ai pensé faire une correction de la fanfiction durant l'été prochain, afin de chasser les fautes d'inattention et les quelques anglicismes qui s'y seraient cachés. Cela vous dit ?**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

J'ai rencontré un garçon assez désagréable aujourd'hui.

 _ _Oh ? Qui était-ce ?__

Il s'appelle Malefoy. Il a été très méchant avec Ginny.

 _ _Ah__ _ _, ça doit être le fil de Lucius.__

Qui ?

 _ _Le père du garçon. Je l'ai connu il y a très longtemps.__

Ah oui ?

 _ _Oui. On était… associés, si je puis dire.__

Intéressant. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son père, en plus. Il disait que son père en entendrait parler, si on faisait quelque chose susceptible de lui déplaire. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il croyait que ça nous ferait peur.

 _ _Oui, ça m'a l'air pl__ _ _ausible.__ _ _Les Malefoy ont toujours été très arrogants.__

Bel euphémisme.

 _ _Effectivement.__

Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'il disait à Ginny. C'était horrible ! Il devrait se faire renvoyer.

 _ _Peu probable.__ _ _Je suis certain que Lucius est aujourd'hui dans le Ministère, il a__ _ _toujours eu__ _ _une__ _ _grande influence sur son entourage. Le jeune Malefoy est sans aucun doute protégé de ce genre de chose.__

C'est injuste.

 _ _La vie est injuste.__

Oh, tais-toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas du tout apprécié.

 _ _Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé Luci__ _ _us pour être honnête, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il était assez divertissant quand il était ivre.__

Quoi ?

 _ _O__ _ _ui, je me souviens d'une fois lors d'une soirée, il avait bu trois bouteilles de vin et s'était mis à danser la valse avec un balai.__ _ _C'était__ _ _d'autant plus étrange parce que je ne pense pas qu'il ait su que c'était un balai. B__ _ _ella jure__ _ _l'avoir v__ _ _u plus tard dans la soirée,__ _ _en train de lui faire des avances dans le jardin.__

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle. Son fils est au courant ?

 _ _Merlin, non ! L__ _ _uciu__ _ _s__ _ _nie jusq__ _ _u'à l'existence mê__ _ _me de cette soirée.__ _ _Il a beaucoup trop de fierté pour reconnaître quelque chose d'aussi indigne.__

Je pense que je vais le lui mentionner la prochaine fois qu'il cherchera des ennuis à Ginny.

 _ _Fais donc… J'ai__ _ _toujours aimé voir les Malefoy humil__ _ _i__ _ _és. Mon pêché mignon. En fait, j'ai encore quelques autres histoires sur Lucius à raconter,__ _ _je pense qu'ils te plairont.__ _ _N'hésite pas à prendre des notes…__

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Chapitre demandé par kgfinkel, avec une légère modification. Je sais que tu voulais que ce soit Luna qui raconte cette histoire à Tom, mais je me suis dit que de cette manière, ça serait plus logique. En espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas. xx


	29. Le gui

_**The madness in me**_ , l'écrivaine originale de cette fanfiction (que je vous invite fortement à aller sur sa propre page dans mon profil, afin de la remercier pour cette fantastique histoire !), a posté une note d'auteur en guise de chapitre au cours de sa fanfiction. J'ai pris la liberté de glisser cette note au début de ce chapitre, afin de ne pas gêner mon rythme de publication ^^ Il y ait fait mention du pourquoi du comment Tom est au courant des aventures de Lucius et les Mangemorts…

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur original :**_

À l'origine, j'ai écrit le précédent chapitre en partant du principe que le journal avait accès aux souvenirs de Voldemort mais suite à plusieurs reviews faisant part de ça, j'aimerais vous offrir cette autre alternative :

Voldemort a confié le journal à Lucius, ce qui signifie que durant la première guerre, le journal devait de nouveau être en sa possession. Tout le monde a besoin de se confier parfois, et Voldemort ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas se détendre et plaisanter avec ses Mangemorts (cela casserait son image de grand puissant mage noir susceptible de provoquer un génocide d'un claquement de doigts). Il a donc probablement partagé la plupart de ses conversations humaines avec le journal, puisque la seule personne en qui il a toujours pu faire confiance était lui-même.

C'est donc la raison du pourquoi du comment Tom sait pour les histoires de Lucius, et que lorsqu'il dit « je l'ai vu », il veut dire que son autre lui l'a vu.

Personnellement, je serais plus curieuse quant au fait qu'il connaisse l'expression « Bippity Boppity Boo », mais je préfère laisser ça derrière nous. ;)

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Je vais te jeter un sort. Juste pour te prévenir.

 _Tu en as trouvé un nouveau ? Tu sais, je préfère qu'on discute de ce genre de trucs avant que tu ne prennes de décisions et que…_

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je crois qu'il y a des traces de gui sur tes pages.

 _Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?_

Les Nargoles.

 _Quoi ?_

Ça les attire. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un sort pour les éloigner.

 _Tu ne vas pas… Luna, on s'entend tellement bien depuis quelques temps, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à tout gâcher avec tes bêtises._

Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, l'article du Chicaneur de ce matin a fait part du nombre croissant de Nargoles qui se dirigeaient vers l'Europe. Je suis juste inquiète…

 _Ce ne serait pas le journal de ton père ?_

Si.

 _Une source d'informations irréprochable._

Évidemment. Père est exemplaire lorsqu'il s'agit de vérifier l'authenticité des articles qu'il met dans son journal.

 _Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à croire en ça._

Pourquoi deviens-tu méchant à nouveau ?

 _Pourquoi deviens-tu bizarre à nouveau ?_

Je ne vais pas t'aider si tu es méchant.

 _Eh bien c'est de ta faute !_

Comment ça ?

 _C'est toi qui as commencé cette stupide conversation. On s'entendait bien depuis des semaines avant ça._

C'est parce que tout ce qu'on faisait depuis des semaines, c'était parler de toi et de tes problèmes !

 _Exactement ! Ne changeons pas une routine qui marche._

Tu es impossible ! J'essaie simplement de t'aider. A moins que tu ne veuilles que les Nargoles attaquent tes pages ?

 _Je vais prendre le risque._

Bien, mais avant je vais te recopier l'article pour que tu prennes conscience des enjeux que tu risques, afin que tu ne prennes pas une décision que tu pourrais regretter.

 _S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça._

Au cours des derniers mois, un afflux important de Nargoles a été observé en Europe, principalement dans les régions côtières occidentales, qui ont des poches éparpillées sur le continent…

 _Arrête._

… Les problèmes engendrés par ces nuisibles ont été compilés au fur et à mesure des années dans des documents certifiés…

 _Luna. Arrête._

… ces chiffres qui ne cessent de grimper sont donc très inquiétants…

 _Luna ?_

… comme vous le savez déjà, en plus d'être des voleurs sans foi ni loi, les Nargoles sont également en mesure de se cacher dans une grande variété de lieux, bien qu'ils soient le plus souvent attirés par le gui…

 _Si je te laisse jeter ton sort, tu arrêteras ?_

… Mais bien heureusement, les sorcières et sorciers avisés ont à leur accès une liste d'instructions à suivre pour échapper à cette inexorable épidémie…

 _Je ne crois même pas avoir déjà eu du gui de ma vie !_

…

* * *

Chapitre demandé par Ruthie3 :)


	30. L'artiste

Tom, on va au Pérou !

 _Quoi ?_

Je viens juste de recevoir un hibou de Père. On va aller au Pérou cet été, pour participer à une expédition de chasse aux Filly Flies. N'est-ce pas excitant ?

 _Expédition ? Combien de personne comme toi seront là ?_

Je ne suis pas encore sûre pour le nombre, mais je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait des experts venus des quatre coins du monde.

 _Non, Luna… Je veux dire de fous. Combien de fous comme toi existent dans ce monde ?_

En temps normal j'aurais été en colère contre toi d'avoir été méchant, mais je suis beaucoup trop excitée là maintenant pour en tenir compte.

 _Même si je te disais que passer tout l'été à chasser des créatures qui n'existent pas au Pérou est une véritable perte de temps ?_

Même. Tes mots sont vains. Surtout lorsqu'on considère le fait qu'il me suffirait de t'enfermer dans un sac et t'y laisser croupir pendant tout l'été si je le voulais.

 _Tu n'oserais pas._

Bien sûr que non. À quoi est-ce que ça servirait que je t'écrive des notes sur les Filly Flies, sinon ? On partira dans deux semaines, il va y avoir du pain sur la planche pour te remettre à niveau !

 _Tu aimes vraiment me torturer, pas vrai ?_

Honnêtement ? Un chouïa. Maintenant arrête d'être grognon.

 _Je le savais ! Et je ne m'arrêterai d'être grognon que lorsque tu t'arrêteras d'être bizarre._

Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis juste ouverte d'esprit.

 _C'est une autre façon de dire bizarre._

Oh, je viens juste de retrouver un schéma sur les Lutins à Crapauds Bleus dans un de mes vieux carnets de bord.

 _Cool pour toi._

Peux-tu voir les images ?

 _Quoi ?_

Si je dessine quelque chose sur une de tes pages, est-ce que tu pourras le voir ?

 _Aucune idée, et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir un Lutin à Crapauds Bleus. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ma précédente entrevue avec un Nargole._

...

 _Luna ? Luna, tu es toujours là ? Tu as commencé à dessiner ? … oh … Je vois… c'est… bizarre, mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant ce que ça… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une aussi grosse tête ? Et pourquoi il a besoin de tant d'yeux ? … Luna ? C'est quoi… hu… wow. Luna, ça me tue de le dire parce qu'il y a tellement de trucs chez toi qui sont tout sauf normaux… mais je dois l'admettre… tu es une véritable artiste._

Merci, Tom. C'est très gentil de ta part.

 _Ne te méprends pas, c'est l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'ai vue de ma vie, et je ne crois toujours pas en son existence, mais… c'est… plutôt beau. Tu as un vrai talent._

Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça _**{NdT : dans la version originale, Luna dit « glad you think so », ce qui peut se traduire par « contente que tu penses ça », sauf que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre et ai préféré l'autre forme. L'incohérence par rapport au fait qu'elle écrive au journal mais dise l'entendre vient simplement d'un choix d'adaptation}**_. Oh, il y a tellement d'autres créatures que je pourrais te montrer ! Je vais aller chercher toutes mes vieilles notes et te sélectionner les meilleures.

 _Je sens que je devrais être en train de protester, mais… ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça._

Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Tu as toujours aimé l'art ?

 _Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, autrefois… c'est juste la manière dont tu dessines tes traits, il y a quelque chose de fascinant. C'est captivant._

Tu peux être tellement gentil, parfois. J'aurais peut-être dû te dessiner quelque chose bien plus tôt. Ça nous aurait évité bien des disputes.

 _Peut-être. Sinon, vu qu'on va participer à ton expédition… à quoi ressemble Filly Fly ?_

* * *

 _Vos impressions ? A la prochaine !_

 _Dan_


	31. Le Pérou

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **9 Juillet**_

Ce matin, Père et moi avons rencontré les personnes avec qui nous allons passer le reste des vacances pour l'expédition. Tout commencera demain. Je suis très excitée, Tom. Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de te parler tous les jours, mais je te promets de te tenir au courant des avancées si jamais on découvre quelque chose d'excitant.

 _Mince alors, je n'en peux plus d'attendre._

...

 _ **10 Juillet**_

On a commencé la randonnée en marchant le long de la frontière du Nord qui nous sépare de Colca Canyon, en suivant les traces d'Andean Condor le Géant, connu pour attirer les Filly Flies à lui. Nous avons vu beaucoup de vautours, mais toujours pas la moindre trace d'un Filly Fly.

 _Peut-être que vous devriez plutôt aller prendre du gui pour trouver des Nargoles._

...

 _ **23 Juillet**_

Nous avons trouvé des indices ne laissant aucun doute quant à la présence d'un nid dans la région du Moray. C'est une personne du groupe qui est tombée sur un sentier rempli d'excréments.

 _Vraiment ? Vous suivez du caca imaginaire, maintenant ?_

...

 _ **7 Juin**_

Quelques membres du groupe disent avoir vu quelque chose similaire à une créature courir. Je n'ai encore rien vu de tel.

 _Eux non plus, Luna._

...

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau groupe de gens est venu rejoindre notre expédition, et j'ai rencontré un garçon qui s'appelait Rolf Scamander. C'était très exaltant, parce que je considère le livre de son grand-père, « Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques », comme l'un des meilleurs chefs-d'œuvre qui n'ait jamais été produit. En plus, la culture de Rolf sur les créatures magiques dépasse de loin celle de toutes les personnes de mon âge que j'ai pu rencontrées. C'était vraiment plaisant de parler avec lui, et il m'a promis de m'apprendre plus de choses encore sur les Dukuwaqas, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus. Il est aussi très, très mignon !

 _Ah oui ? Dis-m'en plus._

Oh Merlin, désolée Tom, j'étais en train d'écrire dans le noir et j'ai dû me tromper de journal. Ça ne t'était pas destiné. Bonne nuit.

 _Quoi ? Attends, ne t'arrête pas maintenant ! C'était la chose la plus intéressante que tu aies dite depuis des jours. Luna ? Reviens ! Et c'est quoi cet autre journal dont tu parles ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui se prend les infos les plus croustillantes ?!_


	32. Le déserteur

Tom, tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui vient de se passer !

 _Ton camp a été attaqué par un troupeau de Filly Flies qui se sont révélés carnivores ?_

Quelqu'un s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban.

 _Wow… c'était beaucoup plus surprenant que les Filly Flies carnivores._

Je sais ! Et pour te reprendre, les Filly Flies suivent un régime très stricte constitué de…

 _Qui c'est ?_

… surtout beaucoup de baies rouges, et d'autres fruits lorsque les baies leur sont difficiles d'accès.

 _Ça y est, tu as fini ?_

Oui.

 _Merlin merci. Qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban ?_

Oh, c'était quelqu'un de terrible. Un homme vraiment mauvais.

 _Évidemment, où il n'y aurait pas été. Quel était son nom ?_

C'était un Mangemort. L'un des partisans de Voldemort.

 _Oui, qui dit_ _méchant dit forcément Mangemort. Qui était-ce ?_

L'un des plus mauvais.

 _On croit se rapprocher de plus en plus d'une réponse sans jamais la toucher du bout du fil. Un nom, Luna ! Donne-moi un nom._

Black.

 _Black ? Regulus ?_

Non. Sirius.

 _Sirius ? Tu en es sûre ?_

Oui, la Une du journal est juste sous mes yeux.

 _C'est… intéressant._

Ça l'est ?

 _Oui._

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est intéressant ?

 _Sans raison. Dis-moi plus sur le mode de vie des Filly Flies. Quel autre fruit aiment-ils ?_

Bien essayé. Pourquoi es-tu intéressé par ce Mangemort ?

 _Je ne le suis pas. C'est toi qui m'as parlé de ça. J'étais juste en train de faire la conversation._

C'est faux.

 _Non, vrai._

Pourquoi ce nom est si intéressant ?

 _Je… il y a très longtemps, j'appartenais à quelqu'un qui traînait avec des Mangemorts. Je ne me souviens pas de ce Black comment ayant été l'un des leurs._

La Gazette dit que c'est lui qui a trahi les Potter.

 _Ah oui, vraiment ?_

Oui. Es-tu au courant de quelque chose en rapport avec ça ?

 _Pas la moindre chose._

Je crois que tu es en train de mentir.

 _Prouve-le._

Ils aiment la pêche.

 _Quoi ?_

Les Filly flies. Quand il n'y a pas de baies, ils aiment aussi les pêches.

 _Fascinant._

Je peux sentir le sarcasme dans tes mots.

 _Bien. J'aurais détesté le savoir perdu à tout jamais._

Je vais me coucher. Je te préviendrai si quelqu'un d'autre s'échappe d'Azkaban.

 _Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Dors bien, Pêche, ne laisse pas les Filly Flies te mordre.._

Tu viendrais pas juste de m'appeler Pêche ?

 _Tu es fatiguée et ton cerveau imagine des choses tout seul. Va dormir._

Je serais plus inquiète par la morsure d'un Skizer-gnatt qu'un Filly Fly, de toute façon.

 _Si tu le dis, Pêche._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Je continue sur la théorie de Voldemort tenant au courant Tom de l'actualité pendant la guerre, afin de justifier ses connaissances alors qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent :)

 _A bientôt !_

 _Dan_


	33. Les Détraqueurs

_**Hey ! C**_ _ **e chapitre est l'un de mes préférés dans la fic originale ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Tom, j'ai peur.

 _ _Peur de quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais dans le train.__

J'y suis. Il vient de s'arrêter. Tout est si froid, Tom. J'ai peur et je suis triste, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

 _ _Je le ressens aussi. Comme si__ _ _quelque cho__ _ _se aspirait l'espoir.__

Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _ _Luna, sors ta baguette.__

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _ _Détraqueur. Il y a des Détraqueurs près de nous.__

Pourquoi ?

 _ _Je ne sais pas. Tu as ta baguette ?__

Oui.

 _ _Pense à quelque chose de joyeux. La chose la plus joyeuse que tu aies dans ta vie.__

Je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens si triste, Tom. Je n'arrête pas de trembler.

 _ _Pense à ta mère.__

C'est ce que je fais. Je me souviens de sa mort. Elle était juste devant moi, puis elle est partie, comme ça. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir.

 _ _Pense à des choses heureuses, Luna.__

Père était si triste. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré tout le temps. Il ne pensait pas que je le verrais en train d'essuyer ses larmes, mais je l'ai vu. Je savais qu'il pleurait.

 _ _Ne pense pas à ça. Remonte__ _ _le temps en arrière, bien avant tout ça.__ _ _Revois-la lorsqu'elle était en vie. En train de te raconter des histoires sur ces créatures. Revois-là t'apprendre comment chanter.__

Elle me manque tellement, Tom.

 _ _Je sais, Luna. Je le ressens aussi, mais tu vas devoir repousser ce sentiment. Pense à elle.__ _ _Aux__ _ _jours heureux.__

Elle m'a emmené chercher des Nymphes des Mousses quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai glissé sur un rocher en essayant de voir la rivière, et j'ai fini par tomber dedans en étant emportée par le courant. Elle a sauté après moi, et a transformé ma chute en nage improvisée. On a tellement ri.

 _ _Oui. C'est ça. Pense à ça ! Ancre ce souvenir en toi. Laisse-le t'envahir. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à cette nage.__ _ _Ce sentiment. Fais-le s'étendre jusque dans__ _ _tes doigts, laisse-le caresser ta baguette. Et quand il l'aura elle aussi envahie,__ _ _tu crieras Lun__ _ _a.__ _ _Vas-y, crie !__ _ _Expecto Patronum !__ _ _Crie-le avec toute ton én__ _ _ergie.__

Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur.

 _ _Pense à ta mère. Pense au Nymphes. À la rivière. Pense au rire de ta mère, dirige-le vers ta baguette et crie, crie pour moi. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours donné de bon conseils sur les sorts, mais tu dois me faire confiance cette fois. Tu peux faire ça, Luna ?__

Je crois.

 _ _Alors fais-le, Luna. Trouve ce bonheur et crie. Maintenant !__

...

 _ _Luna ?__

Ça a marché. Ils s'enfuient. J'ai… j'ai moins froid.

 _ _Moi aussi. Bie__ _ _n__ _ _joué, Luna.__

J'entends des voix dehors. Des gens sont en train de pleurer dans les autres compartiments.

 _ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Ils sont toujours dan__ _ _s__ _ _le train ? Luna ?__

...

Tom ?

 _ _Luna ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as arrêté de me répondre.__

Des élèves sont venus se cacher dans mon compartiment après que j'ai lancé le sort. Je crois qu'ils ont senti que c'était sécurisé.

 _ _C'est logique.__

Ils m'ont demandé d'où je connaissais ce sort.

 _ _Qu'as-tu répondu ?__

Que je l'ai appris dans un livre.

 _ _Pas un mensonge.__

Pas non plus l'entière vérité.

 _ _Je pense que pour cette fois, tu peux te pardonner d'avoir menti par omission.__

Je n'ai pas pu te remercier tout à l'heure.

 _ _Eh bien, c'était agaçant d'avoir ces choses près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en débar__ _ _r__ _ _asser par moi-même, alors je me suis servi de toi.__

Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais inquiété pour moi.

 _ _Pas le moins du monde.__

Parce que tu n'es qu'un journal intime.

 _ _Exactement.__

Merci, Tom.

 _ _Tais-toi, gamine.__

Je crois que je devrais aller au lit. Je suis toujours un peu remuée.

 _ _Mange du chocolat. Ça t'aidera.__

Pas comme si tu te souciais ou quelque chose dans le genre.

 _ _Va dormir, Luna.__

Bonne nuit, Tom. Fais de beaux rêves.

 _ _Toi aussi.__


	34. Lupin

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM de cette année est définitivement meilleur que le Professeur Lockhart.

 _Ça n'a pas l'air super difficile d'après ce que tu m'as dit._

Pas faux.

 _Que lui est-il arrivé d'ailleurs ?_

Il y a une rumeur qui dit que les professeurs ont menacé Dumbledore de ne pas revenir s'il était encore là cette année.

 _Impressionnant. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui sait comment s'y prendre pour se faire détester à ce point._

Il devait être talentueux pour ça.

 _Sans doute son seul talent._

Je suis du même avis.

 _Alors, il est comment le nouveau ?_

Le Professeur Lupin est super. Tout le monde l'aime. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses cours ont tous été interactifs pour qu'on puisse y participer, et ses connaissances sur les créatures magiques sont plutôt impressionnantes.

 _Il sait comment chasser les Nargoles ?_

Je n'en sais rien. J'irai lui demander.

 _Fais donc. C'est une chose impérative à savoir, évidemment, et je serais vraiment très préoccupé si un professeur de DCFM ne s'y connaîtrait pas._

Je sais que tu te fiches de moi, mais c'est vraiment un sort utile.

 _Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tiens-moi au courant de comment les choses avancent._

...

Le Professeur Lupin n'est pas venu faire cours aujourd'hui. C'est le Professeur Rogue qui a assuré la classe à sa place.

 _Étrange. Une raison pour son absence ?_

Apparemment il est malade.

 _Ce n'est pas une excuse. Le Professeur Binns est mort, mais il continue quand même d'enseigner._

J'aurais souhaité qu'il ne continue pas, parfois. Je déteste ses leçons.

 _On l'a tous souhaité. Ils ont dit de quoi il souffrait ?_

Non. Juste qu'il était malade.

 _C'est assez suspicieux._

Je sais. J'espère qu'il va bien.

...

C'est un loup-garou.

 _Quoi ?_

Lupin. Il a été absent trois fois, et à chaque fois c'était des jours de pleine lune.

 _Tu en es sûre ?_

Oui. La première fois, c'était quand j'étais partie nourrir les Sombrals, et je me souviens que j'avais trouvé la lune très belle. La deuxième fois, c'était pendant la période où je chassais des Bandigars, qui sont connus pour ne sortir que pendant les pleines lunes. La troisième fois, j'attendais de voir s'il allait encore s'absenter. Après ça j'ai fait des recherches, et tous les autres symptômes correspondent parfaitement.

 _Beau travail, détective._

Merci.

 _Esr-ce qu'ils ont au moins le droit de laisser un loup-garou enseigner à Poudlard ?_

Pas officiellement. Ils gardent le secret.

 _Une gamine de douze ans a découvert le pot aux roses en trois mois, ils ne doivent pas vraiment faire des efforts._

C'est vrai. Je me suis dit que si j'essayais moi-même de cacher ma nature de loup-garou, j'aurais fait semblant d'être malade aléatoire durant tout le mois, pour ne pas mettre les gens sur la piste.

 _C'est ce que ferait personne sensée, il suffit d'avoir du bon sens pour y songer. Ce Lupin est un Gryffondor, j'imagine ?_

Oui. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

 _Une intuition._

Je devrais lui dire que je suis au courant ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Je pourrais lui donner des conseils pour mieux cacher ça, avant que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne.

 _Je suis quasiment certain que tu ne dois pas être la seule à avoir fouiné sur sa vie._

Probablement pas, mais je lui dirai quand même.

 _Si tu veux._

Ça va être la première fois que je rencontre un loup-garou.

 _Tu n'en sais rien. Tu peux très bien en avoir croisé des dizaines sans le savoir._

C'est pas faux. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce serait la première fois que j'en rencontrerai un en toute connaissance de cause. C'est curieux. Ils ont une réputation horrible qui les colle, mais il est très doux.

 _Peut-être une anomalie._

Peut-être. Je crois plutôt que c'est juste un préjugé injustifié que les sorciers ont sur eux.

 _Certains préjugés sont mérités._

Je préfère juger les gens moi-même, au cas par cas.

 _Pareil. C'est amusant de juger des gens._

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Tom.

 _Rabat-joie._

...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Pas l'un de mes meilleurs chapitres, mais je me devais de l'écrire parce que je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'idée qu'Hermione ait pu être la seule à l'avoir compris. :)

 _A demain !_

 _Dan_


	35. Croûtard

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Est-ce que ce stupide chat m'a encore uriné dessus ?_

Tom n'est pas stupide.

 _Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !_

Mais c'est son nom.

 _AHA ! Alors tu l'admets enfin !_

Son surnom, je voulais dire. De toute façon c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire.

 _Bien. Est-ce que Tom m'a encore uriné dessus ?_

Non.

 _Alors c'est quoi cette odeur ?_

De l'urine.

 _Tu viens juste de dire que non !_

Non. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas Tom. Cette fois c'est un rat.

 _Un rat !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes près d'un rat ? Ne suis-je pas suffisamment en danger contre tous ces animaux imaginaires sans que tu n'aies à en laisser un vrai jouer avec moi ?_

Je ne te garde pas près d'un rat.

 _Alors explique-moi comment il a bien pu uriner sur moi._

Ce n'était pas un rat courageux. C'est un animal de compagnie. J'étais en train de parler avec Ginny, quand elle s'est mise à chercher le rat de son frère, Croûtard. Il venait de s'enfuir dans mon sac. Malheureusement, il a dû penser que c'était l'endroit idéal pour faire ses besoins.

 _C'est dégueulasse !_

Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul livre a être devenu mouillé, hein ?

 _Je parie que je suis le seul à m'en soucier._

Probablement. On dirait bien qu'il avait prévu de te manger. Il t'a un peu rongé.

 _Peut-être devrais-tu le présenter à Tom ? Le chat pourrait se montrer utile et le bouffer aussi._

Ce n'est pas très gentil, Tom. C'est juste un rat inoffensif. Il ne savait pas qu'il causerait des torts.

 _Je m'en fous. Je hais les rats. Surtout ceux qui osent me mâchouiller._

Ne sois pas si dramatique.

 _Je ne le suis pas._

Si.

 _Non._

Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

 _Je sais que c'est ce que tu es, mais que suis-je, moi ?_

Vraiment, Tom ? C'est comme ça que tu veux te comporter, maintenant ?

 _Roh, laisse-moi tranquille._

Bien. Passe une bonne journée.

 _Ce stupide rat ferait mieux de prier de ne pas me tomber sous la main._

Tu n'as même pas de mains.

 _À ce rythme, c'est sûr que je n'en aurai jamais._

Pire qu'un bébé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original**

Chapitre pour kgfinkel, qui voulait voir Croûtard faire pipi sur le journal et le machouiller. :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier spécialement Dan534, qui traduit l'histoire en français. (Je suis très pressée de voir le résultat !) Merci Dan.


	36. Hagrid

Je crois bien que Hagrid est le meilleur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que Poudlard ait jamais eu !

 _Quoi ?_

C'est juste qu'il est si doué, et ça se voit qu'il aime et comprend vraiment les créatures.

 _Luna, stop !_

Quoi ?

 _Tu es vraiment en train de m'annoncer qu'ils ont pris ce balourd de demi-géant comme prof ?_

Tom ! C'est sûrement la pire chose que tu m'aies jamais dite. Hagrid est une personne très, très charmante !

 _Luna, si tu penses vraiment que c'est ça la pire chose que j'aie jamais dite, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais écouté depuis qu'on se connaît._

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à m'outrer. Pile quand je commence à croire que tu changes pour devenir meilleur, tu sors tes griffes et montres ta vraie nature !

 _Je n'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose que ce que je suis._

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue de me casser la tête à t'aider?

 _Parce que tu es gentille et que tu te soucis de moi._

Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais plutôt te déposer quelque part et t'oublier pour de bon.

 _Qu'attends-tu ?_

Je n'en sais rien _._

 _Je crois que tu m'aimes bien._

Malgré tout ce qui me pousse à ne pas t'aimer.

 _Et malgré moi qui fait tout pour t'en décourager, aussi._

Tu m'aimes bien, Tom ?

 _Je te supporte._

Menteur.

 _Et donc, pourquoi ce balourd est si spécial ?_

Et t'y revoilà encore, à changer de sujet dès que tu te sens en position de vulnérabilité.

 _Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à pas me le dire. Je m'en fiche de toute façon._

Il a apporté des Niffleurs, l'autre jour. Ils traînaient partout, à la recherche d'objets brillants que Hagrid avait caché un peu partout. C'était adorable.

 _Des petits parasites agaçants. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu sembles les avoir adorés._

Il a un Hippogriffe, aussi. Il ne l'a pas encore montré à la classe, mais j'ai vu cette beauté quand j'étais en chemin pour nourrir les Sombrals. C'en était à couper le souffle.

 _Oh, un Hippogriffe, dans une école où n'importe qui pourrait risquer de l'offenser, et par conséquent se blesser avec ? Merveilleux. J'imagine que la prochaine étape, c'est les dragons ?_

Ne sois pas bête, Tom. Qui serait assez stupide pour offenser une créature aussi spectaculaire ?

 _Toi et moi avons une vision très différente de spectaculaire._

Certainement. Et bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de dragons, il a dû envoyer le sien dans un élevage il y a deux ans.

 _Il… il a vraiment eu un dragon ? Tu te fiches de moi ?_

Non. Ginny me l'a dit, elle l'a appris de son frère.

 _Et tu es sûre qu'elle n'avait pas mal compris ?_

Bien entendu. Hargid me l'a lui-même certifié quand je lui ai demandé. C'était juste un bébé.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je ne devrais plus être surpris, mais je le suis._

Il s'appelait Norbert.

 _Seul Hagrid appellerait son dragon Norbert._

Et comment appellerais-tu le tien si tu en avais un ?

 _Je n'en aurais pas. Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point._

C'est ça. Tu ne prends que des animaux que tu peux câliner. Un peu comme ce magnifique chat qu'était Belle.

 _Tu laisses Belle en-dehors de ça !_

Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es révolté.

 _C'est faux ! Et Belle n'était pas mon seul animal. En fait, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs serpents. Quelques-uns étaient assez dangereux._

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Toi qui sembles pourtant être une personne à serpents.

 _Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte ?_

Une insulte ? Moi ? Que diable a bien pu te donner cette idée ?

 _Tu deviens de plus en plus mauvaise grâce à moi, Luna Lovegood._

Je pense que c'est l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles on est d'accord.

 _Donne-moi encore un peu de temps, et je pourrais te convaincre d'aller affronter tes harceleurs une bonne fois pour toute._

Ne rêve pas trop, Tom, tu n'as en aucun cas autant d'influence.

 _Donne-moi du temps._

Le temps est bien trop court pour être donné.

 _Tu me sous-estimes._

Tu me sous-estimes.

 _Luna, ma chère. Jamais je n'oserais._

Tu vois que tu m'aimes bien.

 _Je te respecte à contre-cœur, et je reconnais que tu vaux peut-être plus que ce que j'avais estimé au départ._

Et tu m'aimes bien.

 _Un peu._

Je le savais.

* * *

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Dan_


	37. Des épouvantards et des orques

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Tom, j'ai trouvé le livre plus génial du monde !

 _Plus génial que moi ?_

Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ?

 _Non, ne sois pas ridicule._

Tu es toujours fâché parce que j'ai un autre journal ?

 _Je n'ai jamais été fâché ! C'est surtout que je trouve ça injuste que tu ne me parles jamais de trucs intéressants._

Je te parle de beaucoup de trucs intéressants.

 _Je veux dire intéressant selon ma propre définition, Luna, pas la tienne._

Bien. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

 _Je… eh bien… je n'arrive pas à trouver, tout de suite maintenant… tu ne me donnes pas assez de temps._

Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ?

 _Vu que tu le demandes, j'ai toujours été intéressé par la magie noire._

J'aime aussi ça.

 _Vraiment ?_

Oui. La DCFM est une matière super, du moment qu'on a un bon prof, évidemment. Je t'ai déjà raconté pour le Professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Le loup-garou ? Oui, je m'en souviens, c'est celui qui aimes bien confronter les élèves à des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses, tout en ayant pris soin à veiller qu'ils aient été très peu préparés pour les laisser se battre avec._

Je ne t'avais pas raconté ça tel quel. Tu le dis comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais.

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure méthode d'enseignement qui ait vu le jour._

Ça nous permet d'apprendre de nos expériences.

 _L'expérience vient avec le temps. Des enfants ne sont pas prêts pour de telles choses. La preuve, tu avais parlé d'un épouvantard._

Oui, et alors ?

 _Je l'imagine très bien, voulant aider ses pauvres bébés-étudiants en leur permettant de combattre les peurs ridicules qu'ils pourraient hypothétiquement avoir._

Oui. C'était le but, en effet.

 _Et qu'en est-il de l'énorme faille dans le système ? Toutes les peurs ne sont pas ridicules. Penser que les enfants n'ont pas de réelles peurs, des peurs qui pourraient les glacer, les terroriser, les paralyser, c'est tout simplement stupide. Il suffit de te prendre pour exemple pour s'en rendre compte._

Ma plus grande peur est un Crapaud à Tentacules Venimeux.

 _Je le sais bien, et je suis toujours très déçu de ne pas avoir pu être témoin lorsque cette chose a apparu au milieu de ta salle de classe, je te l'assure._

C'était plutôt marrant de voir leur tête. Remarque, ils avaient l'air aussi choqué quand je l'ai transformé en Pulley-Tot. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

 _Un véritable mystère. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as perdu ta mère quand tu étais petite. Il était fort probable que ta plus grande peur ait été de perdre ton père. Comment te serais-tu sentie si tu avais dû faire face à son cadavre dans cette salle de classe, devant tous tes camarades ?_

Oh… ça aurait été affreux. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

 _Je pense juste qu'un peu plus de bon sens serait le bienvenu. C'est sûr que pour un bon nombre d'élèves, ça aura été l'approche la plus idéale, mais pour d'autres, ça aurait pu faire plus de mal que de bien._

Tu as raison. Je lui en ferai part.

 _Comme tu veux. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu dire._

De quoi ?

 _J'ai dit que j'aimais la magie noire. Pas la DCFM._

Oh. Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'intéresse tant que ça.

 _Le contraire m'aurait étonné._

Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans ça ?

 _C'est juste que c'est intéressent. Pour la pratiquer, tu as besoin d'utiliser ta magie à son plein potentiel. Atteindre des niveaux que la plupart des gens ont peur d'explorer._

Pour de bonnes raisons.

 _C'est vrai. Mais c'est ce qui la rend génial._

Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. En tant que Serdaigle, j'ai toujours été attirée par la découverte et le développement de la magie. Je crois que je peux comprendre, à quel point les quelques spécificités qu'apportent la magie noire puissent paraître tentantes.

 _Peut-être que quand tu seras plus âgée, tu pourras y jeter un œil ?_

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je pense en ce moment.

 _Pas faux. Et mis à part tout cela, tu as parlé du livre le plus génial du monde ?_

Dont tu n'es certainement pas jaloux.

 _Crache le morceau._

C'est fascinant. Ça raconte les aventures de ces délicieuses créatures appelées Hobbits.

 _Je parie que ce n'est pas là-dedans que tu apprendras comment combattre un Détraqueur._

C'est vrai, mais en contre-partie, tu n'es pas en mesure de m'apprendre comment échapper à une armée d'orques.

 _Par le caleçon de Merlin, que diable est un orque ?_

Je suis contente de t'entendre demander ça, Tom…


	38. Les sorciers de la situation

J'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur.

 _Sur quoi ?_

Une potion.

 _Quelle potion ?_

Quelque chose que j'ai inventé.

 _Luna, on a déjà eu une discussion sur ça._

Non. On a discuté du fait de créer des sorts.

 _Les potions sont tout aussi dangereuses._

Je sais. C'est pourquoi je te demande ton avis. C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue. J'aimerais savoir si tu penses que ça vaut le coup. Je te promets de rien faire sans avoir vraiment travaillé minutieusement la recette.

 _J'imagine que ça suffit. Quelle est la potion ?_

Ce serait une version alternative du Polynectar, qui ne changerait que des parties spécifiques du corps, comme les mains, le nez ou les oreilles…

 _Et quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ?_

Je pensais le donner à ces filles qui n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter, pour faire en sorte qu'elles aient des mains d'homme énormes… ou peut-être le nez du Professeur Rogue, même si je ne sais pas encore comment me procurer un échantillon de ses cheveux.

 _Intéressant. Ça vaut le coup._

Merci.

 _Tu es en train de devenir une apprentie-génie du mal, Luna._

Pas du mal. Je dirais modérément sinistre, peut-être.

 _Je ne pense pas que tu puisse être quoique ce soit de modéré. Tu as quoi pour le moment ?_

Attends quelques minutes. Je vais te retranscrire mes notes.

...

 _OK, alors on a isolé les éléments qui permettent de choisir quelle partie changer, et éliminé ceux qui pourraient rendre la potion empoisonnée._

Oui. Merci beaucoup de m'aider avec ça.

 _Oui, ben je les aurais volontiers laisser dedans si tu ne m'avais menacé de m'emmener à Azkaban avec toi si tu te retrouvais arrêtée pour meurtre._

Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

 _Pas de soucis._

Donc, tout ce qu'il nous manque c'est les cheveux.

 _Tu es sûre de vouloir utiliser ceux de Rogue ? Dumbledore se balade partout dans le château avec sa barbe, ce serait beaucoup plus simple de récupérer un petit poil quelque part._

C'est vrai, mais ça les blesserait encore plus si c'était un cheveu de Rogue.

 _Ma chère, tu as vraiment développé un aspect sombre de ta personnalité._

Je n'ai rien développé du tout. Elles méritent juste de récolter ce qu'elles ont semé. Je ne suis pas la seule méchante, elles le sont aussi et tu le sais.

 _Bien évidemment. Tu es une vraie héroïne. Tu te bats pour les opprimés._

Ne sois pas sarcastique, Tom.

 _Je ne le suis pas. Je ne fais que t'encourager dans ta noble quête._

Oui, bien sûr.

 _Comment comptes-tu récupérer le cheveu ?_

Je ne sais pas. Ça va être impossible de le faire pendant un cours avec lui, mais il ferme son bureau à double-tours en-dehors de ses heures de travail. Et ce serait suicidaire d'essayer de vandaliser ses appartements privés.

 _Sûrement._

Je ne devrais peut-être pas prendre ce risque.

 _Ou peut-être que tu devrais plutôt laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à ta place._

Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

 _Pourquoi pas ? Je faisais ça tout le temps, avant. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de trouver quelqu'un qui soutiendrait ta cause, et qui serait prêt à se mettre lui-même en danger au nom de la mission._

Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un dans l'école prenne le risque de se faire incinérer pour m'aider à punir des brutes, Tom.

 _Tu es si pessimiste. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de suffisamment courageux, téméraire ou stupide pour s'y risquer. Tu as juste besoin de savoir par où chercher._

Et où est-ce que je dois chercher ?

 _Ginny t'a déjà parlé de ses frères ? Les jumeaux ?_

Fred et George ?

Eux-mêmes, oui. De ce dont je me souviens, ce sont les personnes idéales pour notre mission.

 _Tu prends vraiment ça au sérieux._

Je suis en train de m'amuser. Ce n'est pas comme si ça risquait de m'arriver souvent dans le futur. Laisse-moi savourer ce moment.

 _Bien. Je leur demanderai. Mais s'ils refusent, on devra mettre de côté ce plan._

Ça me semble correct. Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution.

...

Tom ?

 _Qu'ont-ils dit ?_

J'ai les cheveux.

 _Déjà ?_

Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour les avoir aussi vite, mais ils les ont. Ils m'ont même aidé pour changer le goût de la potion et lui donner une meilleure saveur.

 _Excellent. Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient les sorciers de la situation._

Tu avais raison, mais je suis toujours inquiète pour les conséquences.

 _Tout ira bien. Il te suffira juste de les dénoncer si tu te fais attraper. Vu leur réputation, tout le monde te croira._

Je ne ferais jamais ça, Tom. Et ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler, quand je disais les conséquences.

 _Quoi, alors ?_

Notre plan les a tellement impressionné qu'ils se sont débrouillés pour avoir les même cheveux que moi, et ils n'arrêtent pas de dire à tout le monde qu'on est des triplés.

 _Doux Merlin. C'est mauvais._

C'était plutôt sympa, en fait.

 _Du moment qu'ils ne commencent pas à t'inclure dans leurs coups fourrés._

Ça pourrait être fun.

 _Ça pourrait t'attirer beaucoup d'attention, et tu te retrouverais confisquée de moi._

Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver, Tom.

 _J'espère bien._

...

Ça a marché. J'ai versé la potion dans leur verre de jus de citrouille pendant le petit-déjeuner. Elles se sont mises à hurler, et sont parties de la Grande Salle en pleurant. C'était drôle.

 _Ouaip, tu es vraiment en train de développer un aspect sombre de ta personnalité. Ça ne peut être que de ma faute._

Entièrement d'accord.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _Dan_


End file.
